The Pianist
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: AU- Duo is hired on as Heero's piano teacher. How will the pair get along especially when the sparks begin to fly? 1x2 yaoi
1. Default Chapter

**Author's notes: **My friend was telling me about this story she had for a novel, and I loved it so much that I had to write a fanfic using her idea! I'm aware that Duo's probably really OOC in this fic, and I'm really sorry about that!

And um I had to make Relena a bitch but I'm gonna try to make her nicer throughout the thing… I just needed a bitchy fiancee and decided to stick with an actual character… I'm really sorry

**Important: **This fic was already on except on my other account, Fiery Kitty lol I just changed it to this one

**Warnings: **this contains yaoi content, which means boy loving boy, so if you don't like it, then don't read it! Also a variety of potty language, so beware!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing (if only I did.. die Relena, die!) or the plot. The plot belongs solely to Danita.

**Chapter 1**

Slender, pale fingers flitted gracefully across the ivory keys, eliciting a sweet tune from the battered and ancient piano. Although the piece was played flawlessly, it lacked something.

Emotion.

Perfectly shaped eyeborws knitted together forming a frown which marred the handsome face. Prussian eyes darkened as they scanned the music, pausing on every note.

"It sounds wonderful, darling." the voice echoed throughout the small room.

The boy at the piano twisted around. "Hn." he grunted. "What are you doing here Relena?"

Relena smiled. "It's almost lunch time, Heero. You should have something to eat- you haven't had breakfast yet."

"I'm not hungry." Heero turned back to face the music.

There was something _wrong _with the piece. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly, but something was missing... something important...

He wanted -no, _needed_- to know what was wrong. If he wanted to win the competition to gain a scholarship to go to Oxford, that was. He inwardly grimaced. He had no desire to study to be a doctor.

No, he wanted to play music until the end of his days. Maybe become a professor of something at a music conservatory. But no- his parents wanted him to be a doctor, and that was that. And he had to do what his parents wished, unless he wanted to be left, penniless and without a home.

He glanced over at the girl who was still standing persistently by the doorway. Relena Darlion, his fiancée. How he hated her- she was everything that he didn't want in a future partner. Although Relena was a nice enough person, she was too narrow minded. Her interests didn't include that of the outside world. Instead, she mixed with the rich and famous, spent her money on dresses and perfumes, and involved herself in petty things, like malicious gossip.

Heero, on the other hand, didn't give a damn about the rich and famous. He wanted to learn music and perform it- it was the only thing in his life that he actually enjoyed.

But he knew that if he said anything to his parents, they would simply ridicule his ideas. After all, they practically _ruled _Japan.

But now, everything had changed. They were no longer in Japan- they were now in America. No, not England, since the scholarship was being held in New York, where they were living currently.

"Go downstairs, Relena. I'm not finished here." Heero snapped.

Relena pouted. "Heero, you have to eat _something_."

"I will. Later." Heero replied shortly.

"But we only just arrived this morning, and you know how horrible plane food is! Come on Heero, have just a little bite to eat?" Relena wheedled.

Heero ignored her, and started playing the piece again. Relena got the message and, with an over exaggerated sigh, left.

As soon as she had gone beyond earshot, Heero stopped playing and stared out the window. New York was so different to Tokyo. Sure, they were both busy enough, but everything was so different... the language wasn't that much of a problem, since Heero was fluent in English.

He guessed it was the culture- he knew he wouldn't get used to that in a long time.

_Maybe never_, Heero thought, smirking. He glanced at the piano. It wasn't his, since they hadn't brought his piano with him from Japan. No, it was Quatre's, though the young blond multi millionaire- well, son of a multi millionaire- had said that he could use it as much as he wanted.

Quatre was, well, _different_, to what Heero had expected. When his parents had first told him about him, Heero had expected a prissy, spoilt teenager. Instead, Quatre had turned out to be a caring, genuinely kind boy of 19, the same age as Heero.

But there still left one tiny, tiny problem- a piano teacher.

_Where am I supposed to find a piano teacher? A _good_ piano teacher that will put up with me?_

Several piano teachers had given up on him before, unable to get along with his uncaring attitude and brilliant playing.

"You have no heart" they all used to say, and shake their heads sadly. Heero still didn't understand what they meant.

_I have no heart? What does that have to do with my playing? _the brown haired boy wondered.

"Heero? Relena said that you weren't hungry. You sure?" Quatre's worried voice sounded from outside the room. "Can I come in?"

"Hn." Heero grunted.

Quatre took that for a yes and entered the room, carrying a small tray laden with food with him. "I thought I'd take the liberty of bringing you some food. You probably don't feel too good after the plane trip."

"I feel fine." Heero growled, but accepted the food gratefully. He _had _been hungry, though he would never admit it aloud.

"What are you thinking about?" the petite blond sat down next to him.

"Piano teacher."

"Oh." Quatre looked thoughtful. "I'm sure you'll find one soon, Heero. I can go ask a few friends if they can recommend someone if you want."

"Hn. Arigatou." Heero inclined his head politely.

"It's alright. I'll go now. See you around Heero!" Quatre grinned happily and raced out of the room.

Heero sighed and looked back at his music, chewing on a piece of bread.

_What's missing...?_

_Dear Mr Maxwell,_

_I'm afraid that..._

It took three words- _I'm afraid that_- and Duo already knew what the rest of the letter contained. He had read the same words so many times that he had memorised it off by heart.

He didn't get the job. Again. The excuses were all the same- he was too young, he had no real qualifications, he didn't play the pieces like they had been written.

_But I do play the pieces like they've been written, _Duo thought angrily, as he chucked the now scrunched up piece of paper into the fire place. _I just add a bit of life to the music. What's so wrong with that?_

He couldn't help the fact that he was only 17 going on 18, and had never taken a proper music course. He knew he was good- he had been told many times before that he was a musical prodigy. But what did that matter to anyone? Duo wasn't sure how many times he had applied for a job as a piano teacher and had been denied.

_I should just give up on being a piano teacher, _Duo thought with a sigh. He pushed his long plait behind one narrow shoulder, and stared out the window with undecipherable violet eyes.

"Hey, sorry, but is anyone sitting there?"

Duo looked up to find himself staring at a familiar looking blond teenager with large blue eyes. He was dressed impeccably, and Duo could almost _smell _his wealth.

"Nope." Duo watched as the blond sat opposite him, smiling cheerfully. Duo couldn't help but grin back, his depression over another lost job gone. "I'm Duo Maxwell by the way."

"Quatre Winner." the blond replied.

Duo gaped at him. Quatre _Winner_? No wonder the blond had looked familiar- he belonged to one of the richest families in America!

_Scratch that, he belongs to one of the richest families in the _worldDuo thought in awe.

"What did you chuck in the fireplace?" Quatre asked. He didn't seem to have realised that Duo was staring his eyes out at him.

"Umm... just a letter." Duo rolled his eyes. "I just can't seem to get a proper job. Just 'cos I'm young and pretty doesn't mean that I can't work!"

Quatre laughed. He leaned back in his chair, looking at home in the small café.

"Talking about jobs, I heard from some friends that you're a great pianist." Quatre's grin widened as Duo immediately perked up. "A friend of mine is looking for a piano teacher, and I was just wondering if you would like to teach him."

"I would love to!" Duo almost yelled, before he remembered the other people in the cafe. "You wouldn't believe how much this means to me!" he hugged Quatre tightly, eliciting a giggle from the blond.

"I've got to warn you though, Heero isn't much of a talker." Quatre said. He thought about Heero's coldness, the uncomfortable silences that always filled their conversations. But he was sure that underneath the somewhat cruel exterior he was really a kind person.

Duo shrugged. "That's okay. I'm sure he'll warm up to me eventually."

Quatre smiled, albeit somewhat sadly. "He hasn't warmed up to his parents yet, and he's been living with them all his life."

"Ah." Duo was momentarily put out, before perking up again. "That's okay. I'm sure we can compromise or something."

"That's brilliant." Quatre gave a somewhat relieved smile.

Duo wondered how tough this guy, Heero, was going to be to teach. "How old is Heero anyway? And when do I meet him? When do lessons start?"

"Heero's 19." Quatre began. He eyed Duo carefully, trying to figure out how old the boy sitting opposite him was.

"Ooh..." Duo had never taught anyone older than him before- this was going to be interesting. Of course he had never had a proper job, so he couldn't really talk.

"And you can meet him tomorrow if you want to." Quatre finished.

"Really?" Duo exclaimed eagerly.

_Finally, a job! _Duo thought excitedly.

"You probably want to know how much you're going to get paid." Quatre smiled knowingly.

Duo flushed. "Well, yeah."

"Don't worry. The Yuy's are generous with money when it comes to their son's education." Quatre let out a low gasp of amazement when he caught sight of the time. "I've got to go- I have an appointment. Here. This is the Yuys' address. Be there at 9am tomorrow. I'll meet you by the front gate."

"Umm... Quatre, exactly how rich is this family?" Duo asked nervously.

"Let's just say they were the richest family in Japan." Quatre smiled sympathetically.

Duo gulped visibly, and gave a weak wave as the blond boy rushed off.

_The richest family in Japan? Shit... I am so doomed..._

The following morning came too early for Duo's liking. He forced himself out of bed, and pulled on his best clothes after a quick shower. He packed a few of his music books, though he knew all of the pieces from memory, and hastily left his small, cramped flat. His flatmate, Wufei, was still fast asleep.

_Lucky bugger_, Duo thought darkly as he sprinted down the stairs, since the elavator was broken. Again.

Duo climbed into his car and started up the engine. It took several goes before the engine actually started running, and Duo was able to start driving. He shot down the road and to where the Yuys' mansion was.

Duo's jaw dropped open when he caught sight of the mansion. It was _enormous_. He hadn't seen a house so large ever before! There were at least 20 rooms, Duo thought, amazed. Tennis courts occupied the area next to the mansion, and Duo was sure there was a swimming pool somewhere on the vast amount of land.

"Duo! There you are!" Quatre strolled up to where Duo sat in his car, feeling rather intimidated. "Not having second thoughts, are you?"

"...no..." Duo whispered uncertainly.

Quatre smiled kindly. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"I sure hope so." Duo flashed him a grin and climbed out of his car and followed Quatre into the mansion.

"Ok. So, this is the Yuys' mansion. You don't need to know where everything is, other than the music room, which is in what used to be the attic. Heero's borrowing my piano at the moment, but he seems to be quite familiarised with it now, so that shouldn't be an issue. I told him that I found him a piano teacher, but I didn't say anything about you, so you'll be as much as a surprise to him as he will be to you."

Duo didn't like the sound of that, but he nodded anyway. Quatre opened the door to the attic, and Duo stared at the sole occupant of the room.

The guy was an amazing piano player. But the piece lacked heart, it lacked all emotion whatsoever. Duo couldn't help but notice that Heero was also startlingly beautiful.

_No! He's your student- and besides, he probably doesn't swing your way! _Duo berated himself silently.

Heero seemed to have noticed that other people had entered the room, as he stopped playing and turned around and stared at them. Although his cold face showed no emotion, Duo could tell that he was just as surprised as he was.

"Heero! There you are." Quatre beamed. "Well, Duo this is Heero Yuy, and Heero, this is Duo Maxwell. Duo's a piano teacher."

Heero glared at Duo in obvious disdain. "He's too young." he scoffed.

Duo glared back at him, and bit his tongue to stop from giving a sharp retort. Quatre frowned at Heero.

"Duo is a very accomplished young pianist. Give him a chance, Heero."

"How old are you anyway?" Heero snapped at Duo.

"17." Duo replied, disliking Heero immensely. "What's it to you?"

Heero got to his feet, towering over Duo by a few inches. "I refuse to let some incompetent young idiot attempt to teach me something I already know."

That was the final straw for Duo. "An incompetent young idiot? Screw you you fucking bastard!" Duo swore at him.

Heero stared back, surprised. "Do you know who I am, Maxwell?"

"Yeah. Some screwed up small fry who thinks he's better than everyone else!" Duo replied, barely refraining himself from shouting.

"Fine. Go on." Heero gestured at the piano. "Since you are such a brilliant pianist, you're welcome to flaunt your skills." he smirked. "Or lack of skills."

Duo glared at him then sat down at the piano.

"And since you're so much better than me, and are qualified to teach, play me that piece, the one in front of you." Heero's smirk took on a slightly cruel edge. "I'm sure your sightreading must be flawless." the amount of sarcasm in his voice was astounding.

Duo glanced at the piece then folded the music up and handed it to Heero.

Both Heero and Quatre stared at him. Duo ignored them- he already knew the piece, he'd been playing it for years. And like all of his music, he played it flawlessly.

Duo positioned his hands on the piano, a look of utter determination on his face. He was determined not to let Heero get the best of him. He had to succeed- he needed this job, and even though he would have to teach that smarmy little bastard, at least it provided him with money.

His long fingers sought out the keys, going along with the rhythm in his heart, rather than the rhythm in his head. After all, music came directly from the heart.

Duo moved along with the music, letting the notes take him to where his mind couldn't go but his heart could. He forgot all about the other occupants of the room, and played as if he was alone, with just the piano for company.

As the notes finally subsided away, and the piece came to a halt, loud applause filled the room.

Quatre was positively beaming, while Heero just looked stunned. The brown haired boy was shaking his head in disbelief.

"I take my words back." Heero murmured, though he didn't clap. "You are a wonderful pianist."

Duo grinned happily, but it was wiped off his face when Heero added:

"I just don't think you'll do for a piano teacher."

"What!" Duo burst out, outrgaged.

_I don't believe this! How dare that little brat- ok, _big_ brat- say that I'm not good enough to be his piano teacher?_

"You made too many mistakes." Heero smirked.

"I did not! I know that music like the back of my hand!" Duo protested. "What mistakes?"

"Where do I begin?" Heero's smirk grew wider, and he pushed a lock of chocolate brown hair out of his prussian blue eyes. "Nowhere in the music did it say that you could play it _rubato_, yet you clearly did. Some of the quavers at the end of the phrases were played too slowly, and-"

"I've had enough." Duo stood up, unable to believe his luck. The only job he got offered, and the pupil was a total asshole. "Thanks Quatre, for the offer, but this is too much."

Duo left the mansion, not bothering to look behind him. He caught the horrified and embarrassed expression on Quatre's face, but he ignored the blond.

He returned to his flat, and flopped onto his bed.

"Tough day at the office?" Wufei asked sarcastically, not looking up from the book he was reading.

Duo heaved a sigh. "You have no idea." he groaned.

"I thought you were seeing the rich bastards on the hill about some job."

Duo nodded, burrowing his face into his pillow. "Goddamn asshole of a guy won't let me teach him. Says I'm a wonderful pianist but I make too many mistakes. Just 'cause I play with some feeling doesn't mean that it's wrong!"

Wufei shrugged. "You'll get a job soon, Maxwell. Stop thinking about it. You'll stress out the single brain cell you possess, and you can't afford to lose that." the Chinese boy smirked.

Duo let out a frustrated groan. "Goddamnit Wufei! You sound just like _him_!" he lifted his head from his pillow. He grinned. "But he's a lot prettier than you."

Wufei chucked something at him. "Shut it Maxwell!" he growled.

Duo laughed, his spirits rising once more. "Well, it's only mid morning, and I've got a lot to do. See ya around Wu-man!"

Duo winked at him and run out of the flat, grabbing his bag as he rushed out the door. The cries of- "Don't call me that!" followed him as he slid down the banister.

What was he going to do for the rest of the day?

_I guess I could apply for another job. After all, waitering isn't going to pay all the bills. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, _Duo quoted silently. He couldn't help but sigh sadly as he strolled along the footpath. _If I don't get a well paying job soon I'm doomed. I don't have enough money to support myself, and I can't rely on Wufei all the time to pay both our bills._

He gritted his teeth and started his daily task of searching for a job.

Quatre stared after the retreating back of Duo, then fixed his disbelieving stare on Heero. "What was that?" he burst out, visibly upset.

Heer shrugged, as emotionless as always. "He wasn't suitable."

"Suitable? Suitable!" Quatre shook his head. "He's the best pianist I've heard in my life, and you turn him down as if he can't play a simple tune. Heero, you've been searching for a piano teacher for ages, and when I find you one you don't even give him a chance!"

Heero flinched at Quatre's words. Duo _had_ been an exceptionally gifted pianist, true, but there was something about him...

_Something that makes me... makes me what? _Heero wondered. _I've never felt this way before, and I'm not sure if I like it._

As soon as Duo had stepped into the room, butterflies had started their own private riot within his stomach, and everything had suddenly seemed a whole lot clearer.

He snapped back into reality, pulled from his thoughts, as Quatre laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you know what you're doing Heero. Because I sure don't." he said sadly, before walking out of the room.

Heero bit his lip. He could see the sense in Quatre's words. He needed a piano teacher desperately, and he supposed Duo was the most suitable choice, even if he _was_ younger by a few years.

"Quatre!" Heero ran after the blond. "What's his address?"

Quatre's face lit up. "You're going to hire him after all? Excellent!" Quatre paused for a second. "But I don't know where he lives."

Heero almost groaned in frustration. "Can you find out?"

"Yes. Give me a second, and I'll phone my friend who recommended him."

Quatre disappeared for a few second and came back with a scribbled address. "I'll go with you."

"You don't need to."

Quatre took the hint and nodded. "I'll be waiting here." he sighed. "Keeping Relena distracted, I guess."

Heero couldn't help but smirk. "Good luck." he chuckled dryly.

Quatre rolled his eyes and strolled off.

Heero climbed into his limo, and handed the address to his chaffeur. He pulled up outside a set of crumbling apartments on the poorer side of town.

Heero eyed his surroundings distastefully, glaring at several beggars who stared at him.

_I guess they have every reason to stare at me- I must stick out like a sore thumb here._

He climbed up the stairs -the elevators were broken, to his disgust- and knocked on the door to Duo's flat.

To his surprise, a dark haired Asian teenager, around the same age as him, answered.

"What do you want?" the stranger took in his rich clothes. "You must be Heero Yuy."

"What's it to you?" Heero retorted.

The other boy shrugged, his dark eyes sharp and accusing. "I suppose you're looking for Maxwell."

"Hn." Heero grunted.

Silence settled over the pair. Heero tapped his foot impatiently, but the other guy simply stood there, staring back at him, nonplussed.

"Well?" Heero snapped finally. "Where is he?"

"If you had wanted to know, you should've just asked." he smirked, a wicked twinkle in his eyes. "He's looking for a job."

"Tell him I came, would you?" Heero turned to go.

"No. You can tell him yourself. I'm Wufei." The raven haired boy gestured for Heero to come in.

"Hn. What time will he be back?" Heero asked, taking a seat on the worn out sofa.

"Soon." Wufei sat down opposite him. "Why are you here?"

"To see Maxwell, obviously." Heero rolled his eyes.

"But are you here to offer him a job, or are you here to insult him some more?" Wufei demanded. "Maxwell has worked extremely hard to get where he is today in music. It's the only reason he lives, sometimes. Don't take the only thing he has away from him. Just-" Wufei broke off as the door creaked open.

"Hey Wu-man, you miss me?" Duo grinned cheerfully at him, not spotting Heero.

"For the last time, would you stop calling me that!" Wufei snapped.

"Damn it Maxwell, you stop calling me that or I'll wring your scrawny neck!"

Duo laughed, and flopped down on the sofa next to Wufei, and froze as his and Heero's gazes interlocked.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Duo sat up straight, his face darkening. "Haven't you had enough?"

"Hn. If you don't want the job that badly, then I'll leave." Heero gazed at him exectantly. But to his shock, Duo snorted.

"You got that right. Now get your bony ass out of here."

Wufei turned and stared at Duo. "What the hell do you think you're doing Maxwell? You're turning down a job!"

"I'd rather be a shoe cleaner than work for _him_." Duo glared openly at Heero, who glared back.

Wufei pulled Duo aside. "I can't keep supporting you forever, Maxwell. You're going to have to get a proper job sometime. Working part time at a shoddy bar isn't enough. And this is the perfect opportunity."

Duo lowered his violet eyes. "You're right."

"I'm always right." Wufei turned to Heero. "He'll take the job."

Heero ignored him. "I wasn't asking you."

"I'll take it." Duo muttered. "And thanks."

Heero shrugged. "You start work tomorrow, at 7am. Don't be late."

And with that, he stalked out of the apartment. Duo shook his head and rolled his eyes heavenward.

_What have I got myself into?_

!#$&()

A/N: Uhm yeah… I've already written the next three chapters so they should be out soon lol

So? What do you think? Do you like it? Then review! Tell me anything you like- I'm a fan of cc. However, I don't like flames. If you don't like it that much, then click the back button!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **:ducks rubbish: I'm sorry! I seriously didn't mean for it to be this long until I posted this chappie up! I'M SO SORRY! I've just been so damn busy recently… I'm busy every day of the week x.X God I wish the hols were here already…

Uh okay enough random blabbering lol. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS::huggles reviewers: I really didn't think that it would get this much feedback lol but I'm really glad that it did xD

Okay, time for replies lol

**Anonymous: **:blushes: thank you very, very much Lol I'm hoping to get this story finished soon :grins sheepishly:

**Sunstreake: **lol thank you hehe I'm glad it's original

**Lildevil666: **lol nah dunz came up with the plot :P get your mind out of the gutter jess xD heh I wish I had a hot piano teacher --;;

**GundamPilot03: **:looks shifty: yes… those chapters… right… lol nah look here's another one! And the chapter's quite long lol well at least a lot longer than my normal ones :grins: danke

**Heero Yuy-Maxwell: **Lol I'm updating! Please post your fic

**ChibiNekoSakura: **Omg thanks lol I was really worried that they wouldn't be in character

**Tyranimo: **hehe thank you!

**Shru: **Lol thank you for telling me… I'm sorry ;; I was just thinking that with Duo and his personality (crazy… lol) he might hug Quatre (probably not but oh well ;;) cuz he's been looking for a job for aaaaages and he's kinda out of money lol. Oh yeah the fireplace ;; lol I kinda took it from Starbucks cuz I was kinda basing the café thingy on that. Lol, god I love cafes with fireplaces xD soo nice and waaaaarm… ok getting distracted lol. What I meant to say is thank you very much. I simply adore constructive criticism lol

**Pampers- KND: **hehe I updated xD see?

**Celine Jordan: **:glomps: thank you thank you thank you thank you!

**Devylzangyl: **hehe I love your name xD yeah I thought so too lol but hey… maybe next chappie lol. Yeah I've made Heero into a bastard… he'll get better soon though

**Lost- Remembrance: **Oh yeah the time era… It's in the present lol… I thknk… Kind of in the past though as well ;; it's a kind of mix. Cuz the families are traditional, so they're kind of old fashioned, but it's set in the present. Did that even make sense? Lol ;;

**Miles'girl: **:feels extremely extremely blessed: thank you soooo much… Lol I am a lucky lucky girl xD hehe god I really wanna make it go up to M but I've never written a sex scene or anything before --;; lol if you wanna write one then be my guest lol xD I'll pop it right in the story

**Shi: ** Lol I loved Wufei during the series… though that bit with the bird kinda disturbed me x.X maybe it's just cuz I watched the dubbed version… hmm… thank you anyway lol

**Yazzy: **lol THANKS! Here's the next chappie! XD

**Camillian: **lol I'm glad you liked it! Thanks a lot

**RLD: **sooo glad you do danke!

**Mechante fille: **Lol hehe yeah… wasn't really borrowed… I just kinda told Dunz that I was gonna use her plot lol.

* * *

Yeah I'm at a total loss for the Dancer… well kind of… I have the ideas I just don't have the time --;; I'm really sorry about the delay… I promise I'll get another chapter up soon

**Bane: **For real? Cool! Lol thanks

**Ragna01: **I'm glad it's fun! It's gonna get a bit more serious from now on though lol

**Nyaru: **BREATHE! BREATHE! Lol I don't want you to die before the fic's completed!

**Yukiko-Angel: **:winks: you'll soon find out… :smiles mysteriously:

**Chapter 2**

Duo awoke the next morning, feeling strangely excited. Somehow the prospect of seeing Heero again gave him butterflies, though Duo had no idea why.

_The guy's gorgeous, true, but he's a total dick, _Duo thought, as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then slipped on a sweater. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Heero. Why does he have to have a lesson in the most ungodly hours of the morning?_

His car took nearly half an hour to start, and even then it refused to go 5 metres before stopping abruptly.

Cursing madly, Duo opted to walk instead. It was an hour's walk from his house to Heero's, but Duo refused to let that stop him. By the time he reached Heero's mansion, it was 7am.

A maid let him in, and looked at his not-so-elegant clothing in obvious surprise. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Sir?" she added hastily.

"I'm here to see Heero. Is he upstairs?"

"Yes sir. But he has a piano lesson right now."

"I know, I'm his piano teacher." Duo grinned. It felt so good to say that.

"Oh." the maid blinked several times, lost for words. "O-of course, sir." she curtsied and quickly hustled off.

Duo climbed up the stairs -of which they had too many, in his opinion- and knocked on the door to the attic.

Heero opened the door immediately. "You're late."

"Only by a few minutes!" Duo grinned cheerfully at him, and pushed past the older boy. "Car broke down- the stupid thing hates me."

"Who doesn't?" Heero muttered under his breath. He wasn't sure why the braided baka was in such a good mood compared to the angry one he had been in the day before, but Heero was glad.

_His smiles are so beautiful... What am I thinking? _Heero clenched his fists.

Duo heard the comment, but ignored it. He was determined to stay on good terms with Heero, at least until the lessons were finished.

_Then I can treat him the way he deserves- not very well._

Duo sat down on a spare chair, pushing his braid over his shoulder. "And what are you working for, exactly?"

"Scholarship. To get into Oxford." Heero replied shortly. "I need to be able to play three pieces perfectly, and answer some questions about the pieces. After that, it's up to the judges."

Duo nodded, jotting the main points down in his notebook. "Okay! So have you decided on the three pieces?"

Heero nodded and showed the pieces to Duo (a/n: sorry, have no idea what the pieces are! Just use your imagination, okay folks?).

Duo looked them over. "They're good enough choices, but they're all the same."

"What do you mean?" Heero asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, they're all classical, and they're all so... well, even. You need a bit of variety- that's what judges want."

"And how would you know?" Heero demanded.

"How do you think I was able to go to high school?" Duo laughed. "I won the music scholarship- trust me when I say that the judges are looking for a bit of variety."

"Fine, I believe you." Heero rolled his eyes. "What exactly are you recommending?"

"A romantic piece, a classical piece, and a 20th century piece. That shows that you have a good understanding of music." Duo started going through the pile of music Heero had in his room, and he had to admit, it was impressive. "This is amazing! How did you manage to get all of this? It must have been so expensive!"

Heero shrugged. "I guess. Are you here to teach me music or not?"

Duo made a face at him. "I'm trying to find you some pieces you twit." he picked out a romantic piece and handed it to Heero. "What do you think of that?"

Heero nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "It's a nice piece. But..."

"But?"

"I'm not good at it." Heero forced the words out. He hated admitting weakness, and he waited for the jibes he was sure to come from Duo.

Instead, Duo simply shrugged. "That's okay. Nobody's perfect. You'll just have to work hard on it, that's all."

Heero stared at him, amazed.

_Why's he being so nice to me? He said that nobody's perfect... but I'm supposed to be perfect- my parents will never forgive me if I'm not. How can he sound so careless when he says that? Doesn't he want to be perfect?_

"Sure." he said finally, and put the music down in front of him. He started to play, but he hadn't even reached the third line before Duo reached out and swatted his hands away from the keys.

"You're killing me, man, you're really killing me!" Duo groaned as if in pain. "You sound like a damned robot! Look- it says, right there on the music, _expressivo_, and even a dumbass knows what that means! Play it again, and put some feeling into it!"

Heero gritted his teeth, and started to play again. He hadn't gone 5 bars, and once again, Duo interrupted his playing.

"Heero. Look, buddy-"

"I'm not your buddy, Maxwell, so don't call me that." Heero ground out.

Duo flinched, but carried on. "Look, the notes are all right, the timing's perfect, but that doesn't matter. You need to put some emotion into your playing. The second time you played it, the piece sounded angry, so you were obviously upset. But there's still not enough feeling behind it."

"You play it then since you're so great." Heero snapped, his blue eyes burning with anger.

Duo sighed. "This is not how we should be going around this. C'mon, Heero, can't you just _try_?"

The long haired teenager could hear the blue eyed boy's teeth grind together harshly.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing? _Not_ trying?" Heero yelled, losing his composure.

Duo lowered his eyes.

_I suck at teaching... I should just give up- Heero was right, I'm not sufficient..._

"Would you like to take a break?" he asked softly.

"I don't take breaks." Heero spat out. "Can we move onto some _real _work now?"

"Not until you can play this piece perfectly." Duo replied sharply. Any thoughts of giving up were pushed out of his mind. "And by that I don't mean mistakes. Just think of _something _when you play. Any memory, I don't care. Do you know the history behind that song?"

"Iie." Heero glared moodily at the music.

"Huh?" Duo frowned, perplexed.

"No." Heero repeated, this time in english.

"Oh... why didn't you just say so?" Duo grinned, but it disappeared when Heero didn't smile back. "Well, the composer wrote this when he was dying, so it's a pretty sad song. You need to portray that to the judges."

"Hn." Heero grunted, his face emotionless.

"So will you _please _try to play it like a work of art instead of a machine?" Duo pleaded.

Heero had never heard so much criticism before in his life from someone who wasn't in his family. Normally they would fawn over him and bow down to his every wish, but Duo was different. He didn't give a damn about what he said, and who he said it to.

And Heero liked that.

However, he didn't like the way the violet eyed boy kept pushing for him to feel emotion that he didn't have.

Emotions were a weakness, and Heero wasn't about to put them in plain view in his music.

!#$&

Three hours later and they hadn't progressed very far. Heero could feel the beginnings of a nasty migraine, and Duo was ready to kill the messy haired boy.

Finally Duo stood up, rubbing his temples. "That's it. Let's call it a day." he muttered.

Heero rolled his eyes, picking up the three pieces they had finally chosen after much bickering. "Whatever, Maxwell. I'll see you same time tomorrow."

"What?" Duo frowned. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I just had breakfast." Heero replied, in his slightly nasal monotone.

"Yeah, three hours ago!" Duo shook his head and grabbed the teenager's wrist. "C'mon, let's go grab a bite to eat."

"No!" Heero snatched his wrist away, ignoring the tingling sensations that shot through him at Duo's touch. "I have homework to do."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "_Homework_?" he asked incredulously.

"Some of us actually want to get through university." Heero replied snidely.

_I must not get pissed at him, I must not get pissed at him... _Duo kept chanting the same mantra over and over in his head. _I need the money, and I can't afford to add another person to my enemy list..._

Duo forced himself to shrug nonchantly. "Your loss mate."

He waved goodbye to Heero and ran down the stairs, intent on finding some food before he went crazy.

_How am I supposed to teach him if he won't listen to me? _Duo groused as he sat in his favourite cafe, chewing on some fries. Heero was a fucking fantastic piano player, that was true enough, but he played like a robot. Every note was perfect, but... well, _boring_.

_How can I teach him to play with some spirit? He obviously doesn't possess a lot of emotions, and I can't get him to fake it, so how the hell am I supposed to get him to win this bloody scholarship?_

He snapped out of his reverie when Quatre sat opposite him. The blond was in grey trousers with creases sharp enough to kill and a white silk shirt.

"You feel frustrated." Quatre commented as he sat down, cradling a cup of coffee.

"Huh?" Duo blinked owlishly. "How'd you know?"

"I have what people call a 'space heart'." Quatre replied, smiling at him. "Empathy- I know what people are feeling."

"Oh." Duo grinned, obviously amazed. "That's pretty neat. You look stressed. What's the matter?"

"We're holding the annual ball soon." Quatre sighed wearily, taking a deep gulp of coffee.

"And?" Duo asked, confused.

"Balls are so _hard_ to arrange. Right now I have to get the invitations out. Then I have to find the band, get the food, hire some more servants, as well as arrange the decoration. Luckily all my sisters are helping out."

"You have sisters?" Duo asked enviously. He had always wanted a few brothers and sisters, and he had received them -in a sense- when he had lived at the orphanage. "How many?"

Quatre laughed. "Funny you should ask that. I have 29 sisters."

"Holy shit!" Duo's jaw almost hit the ground. "How did your parents manage _that_?" he realised what he had just said and went bright red.

"It's a long story." Quatre didn't take any offence, he merely grinned. "I can't stay long any way. The Bartons are staying at our estate for a while, so I have to get home before they arrive. I just wanted to know how the first lesson went."

"Not very well." Duo groaned. "He hates me, I swear."

"I have a feeling he hates everyone." Quatre said grimly. "But you've got to look past that. It's a rarity when he gives people a second chance. Please go easy on him Duo, he hasn't had the easiest of lives. His parents are-" Quatre bit his lip, searching for the right word "_-difficult._"

Duo nodded slowly. "I'll try my best."

"Thank you." Quatre said gratefully. He stood up. "I'll see you around!"

"Yep, see ya!" Duo waved at him as the blond rushed off. He still didn't know what to do about his financial situation.

Wufei couldn't support him forever- and Duo still owed heaps of people, including some man named Mike, money. Money which he didn't have.

Duo glanced at his watch and muttered a curse under his breath. He was late!

_Again, _he thought as he quickly ran down the street.

He was also a waiter at a local bar/ restaurant for people of all walks of life. It didn't pay a lot, but it was money all the same, and he needed money.

_If I don't pay Mike soon he's going to be after my blood, _Duo thought as he ran into the restaurant part of the place and pulled on his uniform.

"How's it going?" he asked a passing waitress on his way to the kitchen.

Sakita rolled her eyes. "Average, as usual. A couple of the regulars, a couple of newbies. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Thanks." Duo quickly hurried into the kitchen. "I'm here!" he announced to the head chef.

The large man chuckled and stuffed a plate into his hands. "Table 4. Hurry."

Duo grinned and quickly got to his job. The night passed quickly, with Duo scurrying around serving dishes.

Suddenly he caught sight of a familiar crop of messy brown hair. He groaned silently, before realising that Quatre was with him.

_That makes things easier, _Duo thought with some relief. _I hope I don't have to serve them._

He quickly disappeared into the kitchen and hoped that he wasn't needed to serve any more food.

"Why are you hiding here for?" his manager, a large, red faced man, yelled. "Get out there! We need you to serve table 7! Now!" he bellowed.

Duo winced and quickly grabbed the plate and approached table 7. His heart sunk when he saw that it was Heero's table.

"Your meal, sir." Duo said politely, wincing inwardly.

Heero look up and his eyes widened in surprise, before a too familiar smirk crossed his face. "A waiter too? You must be very multi-talented." he said mockingly.

Quatre shot Heero an exasperated look before smiling widely at Duo. "I never knew you were a waiter as well! How much longer is your shift?"

"I get off in half an hour." Duo replied.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've been introduced." a pink clad girl smiled at Duo uncertainly. Her eyes took in his uniform, and his long hair.

"Oh! I forgot that you hadn't met yet." Quatre laughed. "Relena, this is Duo Maxwell, Heero's piano teacher. Duo, this is Relena Peacecraft, Heero's fiancee, and daughter of Senator Peacecraft."

Duo forced a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The same to you." Relena murmured, and quickly turned away, shooting a pointed look at Heero, who quickly cleared his throat, attracting Quatre's attention.

"Well, thank you for the meal Duo. I don't want to distract you from your work." he smiled apologetically at Duo, who shrugged.

"It's no problem." he quickly walked off, thinking things over.

_So Heero has a fiancee, _Duo sighed. _It's not like I had a chance with him anyway. Or that I _wanted _to have a chance with him. He's an asshole, and that's that._

"What took you so long?" his manager demanded, glaring at Duo. "Hurry up and get these plates delivered you brat!"

Duo bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from retorting. He quickly grabbed several more plates and went back out into the restaurant. He felt Heero's eyes on him several times during the rest of his half an hour but he ignored the older boy.

Finally his half an hour finished and Duo quickly changed into his normal clothes. Duo exited through the back door, not wanting to pass Heero and the others. He especially didn't want to see Relena again. He felt that she didn't mix with unwealthy people a lot.

_It's not like I'm going to see them again, _Duo thought. _I only see Heero when he has piano lessons, and we're not exactly on friendly terms._

"Maxwell."

Duo paled. He knew that gruff, no nonsense voice too well. "Mike." he shivered slightly though it was a warm night.

"Where's my money?" the black haired man demanded. His dark eyes glittered with anger and malice. "You said you'd have it by the end of the week, and I still have no money!"

"It's only Friday." Duo tried to sound as calm as possible. "And I'll have it soon."

"You'd better, Maxwell." Mike grabbed Duo's arm and squeezed hard. "I'd hate for you to get hurt."

Duo hid a wince and tried to pull away. "Yeah... well, I'd better be off." he tried to sound as cheerful and nonchalant as possible.

"Why are you rushing off so soon?" Mike smirked. "It would be better if you came around to my place so we can... _discuss_ our little problem." his smirk grew wider and his grip tightened.

Duo breathing became slightly erratic and he struggled a little harder. He froze when he felt something sharp digging into his back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mike laughed mockingly. "I told you before- I'd hate for you to get hurt."

"What do you want?" Duo hissed. "I already told you, I'll give you the money. Killing me now isn't going to give you that money."

"Who says I'm going to kill you? I'm just going to give you a reminder that's all." the knife dug even further into Duo's back.

The long haired boy gave a tiny cry and shifted. He could feel blood drip down his back- it was only a light prick but it still stung all the same.

"You can't do anything here." Duo tried to stall for time. "We're in the middle of the carpark. Sooner or later people are going to come for their cars."

"Exactly. That's why we're leaving now. Get in the car." Mike commanded and pointed to a large van with tinted windows. "I've got a compromise for you."

Duo's eyes narrowed. "What does it consist of?" he gasped in shock when he felt Mike grab his ass. "What the fuck?" he pulled away, though the older man never let go of his arm.

"You give me sex, and I might forget all the money you owe me." Mike smiled craftily.

Duo's immediately response was a big fat no, but then he thought about it. It was impossible to get the whole $678 that he owed Mike in two days. This agreement was probably the only way out, even though he didn't like it one bit.

"I'll have to think about it." Duo said slowly.

Mike let go of his arm and climbed into his van. "I'll call you in 3 hours, and you'd better have your answer by then." he turned on the engine and leaned out the window. "You'd better make the right choice Maxwell." he smirked cruelly.

Duo glared at him hatefully and turned to leave. He felt Mike grab him and he found himself pressed against the side of the van, with Mike's mouth firmly on his.

Thankfully it was over as suddenly as it had began and Mike shoved Duo away, letting the long haired boy fall onto the ground.

"I'll be talking to you later." he called out as he drove off.

Duo felt tears run down his cheeks and he quickly brushed them away. It was just sex- it wasn't important.

The thought of being close to Mike made his skin crawl, and Duo felt bile rising in his throat.

"Duo...?"

Duo twisted his neck around and realised that Heero, Quatre and Relena were standing at the entrace of the car park.

He groaned quietly. _Today is not my day. They must've seen the whole thing and now they probably won't talk to me because I'm gay. What else can possibly go wrong?_

"Are you alright?" Quatre immediately ran over to him and held out his hand.

Duo accepted it gratefully and stood up. "Thanks."

"There's blood on the back of your shirt." Quatre said, alarmed. "Are you alright?"

"Just had a minor disagreement with a friend, that's all." Duo lied. He brushed himself off and grimaced when he saw all the blood on his shirt. Maybe the cut had been a bit deeper than he had thought.

"I can tell you're lying." Quatre said disapprovingly. "If you want to keep it a secret then we won't talk about it. But let us at least try to help you."

Duo sighed and offered a tiny smile. "Could I get a ride back to my apartment Please? I'm not sure I want to walk."

"Of course. Are you sure you're alright? Maybe we should get you to a doctor." Quatre nibbled on his lip anxiously.

Duo shook his head. "I'm fine, don't worry." he took a deep breath and tugged his braid, trying to get hold of his jittery nerves.

"Who was that man?" Quatre asked curiously.

"No one you know." Duo replied vaguely.

Quatre raised an eyebrow but didn't press the subject any further. It was obvious that Duo didn't want to talk about it.

Heero walked over with Relena clinging to his arm.

"I never realised you were a faggot." Relena sniffed disdainfully. She glared at Duo.

Duo glared back. "It's none of your business who I love."

"I don't want a faggot-" she spat out the word. "-teaching my Heero." Relena clung onto Heero possessively.

Heero watched Duo silently, his cobalt blue eyes unreadable. Relena ranted on some more, about how if Duo taught Heero he would make him gay as well.

Quatre was seething with anger beside Duo. He said nothing but simply held onto Duo's arm, offering silent support.

Duo finally snapped and started to walk off. Relena spluttered, shocked that someone had dared to leave while she was talking.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded.

Heero hid a smirk, trying his hardest not to laugh. Quatre frowned and turned to Relena.

"Be quiet. He's had a rough night, and he doesn't need you to make it worse." he said quietly. "Duo! Come back- don't you want a ride anymore?"

Duo shook his head. "I'd rather walk." he said, even though his back and arm still ached terribly. His apartment was around an hour's walk away from the restaurant- it was going to take even longer now that he was injured.

"You're in no condition to walk." Quatre said sternly. "Now get in the car."

Duo decided that Quatre was scary when he was in a commanding mood. He climbed into the car, wincing slightly.

His wounds weren't bad- he had endured a lot worse, but they still hurt. Duo watched from inside the car. He could see that Relena was visibly upset. She was still hanging onto Heero, who looked more than slightly annoyed.

"I'm going to go and wait in the car as well." Heero said finally and prised Relena off his arm.

He sat down next to Duo and they sat for a while without talking, listening to strands of the argument between Quatre and Relena.

Finally Heero broke the silence. "You injured?" he grunted.

"Not badly." Duo replied. He couldn't bring himself to look Heero in the eye. "I guess I should quit."

"Why?" Heero asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You probably don't want a faggot to teach you." Duo said bitterly.

"Why not?" Heero grabbed Duo's chin and forced the long haired boy to look at him. "I really don't give a shit about your personal life Maxwell. If you're gay, then you're gay- I don't care. I've hired you to teach me piano, and you're going to teach me piano."

"I... Thank you." Duo, for one of the first times in his life, was lost for words.

"Don't thank me." Heero said gruffly. "Now tell me what happened. I don't let anyone hurt my employees."

Duo shrugged. "I owe him some money, and I was just giving it to him, that's all."

"It didn't seem like that to me." Heero said, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Tell me the truth."

Duo sighed. "It's really none of your business. It's my personal life, and you don't give a shit about it, remember?"

Heero growled deep in his throat. "Fine." he turned away and stared out the window sullenly.

"She's your fiancee?" Duo asked curiously.

Heero gave a tired sigh. "Yes. It wasn't my choice." he grimaced as soon as the words left his mouth.

_Why did I just tell him that? It's none of his business._

"Your parents chose right?" Duo asked.

"Hai." Heero rolled his eyes.

"That means yes, right?" Duo asked.

"Hai- I mean, yes."

Duo laughed and leaned back in his seat. "You're a strange one, Yuy." he said, grinning.

His grin disappeared when Relena and Quatre climbed into the car. Relena ignored him, her mouth set in a thin line. Quatre looked weary, but he managed to smile at Duo.

"So back to your apartment, right Duo?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah, if it isn't a problem." he hesitated. He didn't really feel like going back to his empty apartment and lounging around until Wufei came home from work. The apartment they lived in was always dark and cold, and Mike knew where he lived. "Actually, could you just drop me off outside the Chinese restaurant down the road?"

"The Chinese restaurant? Why?" Quatre asked, surprised. "Are you hungry? You should've had some dinner with us-"

"No, no, I'm not hungry." Duo replied quickly. "My friend works there- I'd rather stay and help him out than return to my apartment."

Quatre sighed. "I don't mean to be getting all personal Duo, but was that man bothering you? You're afraid, I can tell, and worried." he twisted around in the driver's seat to talk to the long haired boy. "You can trust us."

Duo shot a quick glance at Relena who was sulking quietly in her seat and shook his head. "Thank you, but I'll be fine. Mike and I have sorted it out."

"Mike? Is that his name?" Quatre asked immediately.

Duo grimaced and mentally hit himself. _You idiot Duo, _he berated himself silently. _You had to go and tell them his name!_

"Well, uh, yeah." Duo frowned. "Can we please stop talking about it?"

"Alright." Quatre sighed again and started up the engine. "To the Chinese restaurant we go, then."

Heero watched Duo carefully. The brown haired boy was obviously agitated, and nervous.

_Who is Mike?_ Heero wondered. _And what does he want with Maxwell? And why do I care so much?_

Heero's eyes narrowed when he noticed the blood on the back of Duo's shirt. So the long haired boy had lied about the extent of his injuries. Heero glanced at his fiancee, and groaned inwardly.

_Why do I have to be stuck with someone who's so close-minded? Nice, sweet and caring, but unable to look beyond people who are as wealthy as her._

The Japanese boy stared out the window, thinking about what had happened between Duo and that man- Mike. He remembered seeing Mike pull Duo right next to the car and kiss him- for some reason that sent waves of jealousy coursing through Heero.

_But why? I'm not jealous! What is there to be jealous of? Someone kissing Maxwell? I don't even like Maxwell, _Heero thought angrily. _And besides, I don't even go for men. I like women. Women like Relena._

_:Yeah right:_ a voice at the back of his mind whispered.

Heero growled. Duo turned to him, surprised.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he snapped and turned away again.

Duo raised an eyebrow but didn't press the subject further. Instead he just leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes, appearing to be taking a short nap.

Heero let out his breath and went back to observing Duo. The long haired pilot was -though Duo would probably never agree- dainty, with well placed features- large violet eyes, rosy lips which begged to be kissed... Heero blinked. Where had that come from? Had he just entertained the idea of _kissing_ his piano teacher?

The stoic boy shook his head. He was tired. Either that or the chef had put something odd into his food. He was engaged, for God's sake.

_:To someone you don't like: _the voice reminded him.

Heero sighed- now he was talking to himself. Tonight was not going as planned. All that was supposed to have happened was a light dinner followed by planning out the ball at Quatre's mansion.

"We're here." Quatre's sweet voice brought Heero out of his reverie. "Are you sure you don't want to be dropped off at your apartment?"

"No, this is fine thanks." Duo said and opened the car door.

He missed the look that Quatre shot Heero, so he was surprised when Heero cleared his throat and offered to go with him.

"I'm fine, really."

"I'll go with you anyway." Heero said stubbornly and followed Duo out of the car.

"Alright." Duo shrugged and waited for Heero to climb out of the car.

They entered the Chinese restaurant which was buzzing with activity. Duo headed straight to the reception and waved at the girl standing there. She grinned and hugged him tightly.

"Duo! It's great to see you!" she caught sight of the wince of pain he tried to hide, and frowned. "Are you hurt?" she turned him around and gasped. "Duo, you're bleeding!"

Duo grimaced. "I know. That's why I need to see Wufei."

The girl nodded, then noticed Heero for the first time. She turned to him, smiling politely. "Can I help you sir? Do you have a booking, or-"

"I'm with him." Heero snapped.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Well done Duo." she murmured, loud enough for both of them to hear.

Both Duo and Heero went red. Heero stared at her, shocked, while Duo immediately shook his head wildly.

"Sally, this is Heero Yuy, my piano student. Heero, this is Sally Po, Wufei's girlfriend." Duo introduced.

Sally flushed, and stammered out an apology. "I didn't know- I just presumed- I'm so sorry!"

"Hn. It's fine." Heero grunted.

"Wufei's in the kitchen. You know your way around, so I'll leave it to you." Sally replied to Duo's earlier question. "And again, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Sally! A common mistake." Duo laughed and stuck his tongue out at her.

Sally rolled her eyes at Duo's childish behaviour and returned to her work. Duo grabbed Heero's wrist, and dragged him through the restaurant. Heero wondered why he was letting himself be pulled along by Duo- he was only supposed to have accompanied him to the restaurant, not meet all of his friends. But for some strange reason he didn't want to pull away from Duo- the long haired boy's hand was warm and strangely comforting.

"I'm really sorry about that." Duo said quietly when they were away from the loud chaos in the dining area.

"I already said that it's fine." Heero said, and shrugged. He smirked. "I guess she liked what she saw. She say that to many of your boyfriends?"

Duo flushed slightly, and shook his head. "Only you. But you're not my boyfriend." he said and laughed.

"I wish I was." Heero muttered under his breath without thinking. His eyes widened as soon as the words left his mouth, and he hoped to god that Duo hadn't heard what he had just said.

Luckily for him, Duo hadn't been listening. "Huh? Did you just say something?"

Heero shook his head quickly, inwardly cursing himself. Why had he just said that? He wasn't gay! And he had a fiancee!

Duo's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he shrugged it off and laughed. "Alright then, keep your secrets." he stuck his tongue out at him.

Heero smirked. "Just in time for your pissed off flatmate to see."

"Huh?" Duo turned around and saw Wufei glaring at him. "Hey Wuffers!" he called out cheerfully.

"The name is Wufei! W.U.F.E.I!" the Chinese boy yelled. "And what are you doing here? I'm busy, Maxwell so you'd better make it quick."

Duo shrugged, smiling, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. "I just felt a little lonely, that's all." he mock pouted and quickly ducked the punch that Wufei threw in his direction. "So I thought I'd give you some company."

"I don't need-" Wufei began then he noticed the blood on Duo's shirt. His dark eyes widened briefly before narrowing suspiciously. "Don't tell me- you got into another fight."

"Something like that..." Duo muttered uncomfortably, shooting a quick glance at Heero, who raised an eyebrow back at him.

"I'm not going to blab onto Relena about everything you say Maxwell." he said dryly.

"Mike?" Wufei asked, ignoring Heero.

Duo stared at the ground and didn't say anything.

"I knew it. I just knew it!" Wufei groaned. "Honestly Duo, when will you learn? That man means business and you should never have gone borrowing money that you couldn't pay back in the first place!"

"I didn't know that getting a job was so hard in this damn city, ok?" Duo shot back angrily.

"What did he want this time?" Wufei asked wearily.

Duo sighed and looked away. "Something I can actually give him."

Wufei raised his eyebrows. "Which is...?"

"It doesn't matter." Duo sighed again and stretched. "Thanks for the ride home Heero. I really appreciate it." he said, rather pointedly.

Heero caught the hint and grunted before walking off. "See you at seven." he called over his shoulder and left the restaurant.

"Look Duo, you've got to get that money, and fast. Borrow it off that Yuy guy for all I care. But just get him the money."

"I don't need the money anymore." Duo replied. "He wants something else now."

Wufei frowned, concerned. "Don't do anything stupid, ok Maxwell?"

Duo smiled charmingly. "I won't. I promise." he added when he saw Wufei's look of disbelief. "Well I'll be waiting for you at reception. I'll just be helping Sally out and stuff. Don't be long!" he called out cheerfully and ran out to the reception area.

Wufei sighed. That kid was more trouble that he was worth.

!#$&

Three hours later they were both back at the apartment, with Wufei chasing Duo with a large meat cleaver.

"It's WUFEI! Goddamnit, WUFEI!" the Chinese boy screamed, brandishing the meat cleaver threateningly.

"I hear you Wuffers!" Duo called over his shoulder, grinning like a maniac.

They both stopped as the phone rang. Wufei glared at Duo and lifted up the meat cleaver. Duo rolled his eyes and picked up the phone.

"Heya, Duo-"

"Well?"

Duo gave a soft gasp. He had forgotten that Mike had said that he would call him after three hours. He gritted his teeth and took the phone into his own room, not wanting Wufei to hear the conversation. If there was one thing Wufei held above anything else, it was honour.

_I doubt he'd think it's honourable to sleep with someone because you owe them money which you can't repay, _Duo thought, sighing.

"Fine." Duo replied.

"Good." He swore that Mike was smirking. "I'll meet you outside the restaurant at the end of your shift."

"Whatever- tomorrow, and that's it, got it?" Duo said firmly.

Mike laughed. "Are you out of your mind? You owe me $678. That means 678 fucks."

"WHAT!" Duo almost screamed into the phone, before he remembered that Wufei was probably listening intently from outside of his room. "You're out of your fucking mind. There's no way I'm going to do that."

_Is he fucking crazy? _Duo wondered, amazed and horrified at the same time. _He must be… What the hell is he talking about? God he's insane!_

"Then the deal's off." Mike said coldly, not a hint of emotion his voice.

"Cut down the number of times." Duo couldn't help but sound a little panicky. If the deal was off, then he was doomed- as simple as that.

"67 fucks."

"Dude, no one has that much stamina." Duo shot back. "And besides, you would be getting sick of me by then."

Mike laughed mirthlessly. "Fine- 30."

"15." Duo said, grimacing. To sleep with someone he detested 15 times was way past enough for him.

"Deal." Mike said immediately. "Tomorrow, end of your shift. Be there, or I will kill you."

Duo hung up. He took a deep breath and paced the room a couple of times, trying to get his composure back.

_It's not that bad. It could've been a lot worse- he could've killed me, _Duo tried to reason with himself. _Oh fuck it- this is as bad as it gets! What reason is there to live anymore? My life is a mess, I'm stuck in this hell-hole, and I have no love life! In fact, I basically don't have a life at all!_

Duo slammed his fist against the wall, growling.

"Maxwell? You alright in there?" Wufei asked.

"I'm fine!" Duo called back, trying to sound cheerful.

_You have Heero... _a voice whispered in his mind.

Duo raised an eyebrow. Heero? He didn't have Heero- Relena did.

_I suppose my current mission is to make sure that Heero gets that scholarship, _Duo thought, frowning slightly. _That's reason enough to live._

#$&()\

**A/N**: Until the next chapter then… hehe… Feedback is very much appreciated though flames will be used to light my fire :P Ok, gotta go study for music internal now x.x cyaz later…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Don't kill me! I'm so sorry for the last posting, but I lost inspiration at one point for the story (I lost my plans for the plot, etc… it was utter chaos) But I've found it again! If it's any consolation, at least this chappie is uber long! Lol ;;

The standard warnings and disclaimer applies

Enjoy!

!#$&()

**Chapter 3**

"Morning!" Duo sung out cheerfully as he entered the attic.

Heero glared at him in return. "Hn." was he said -or rather, grunted- before turning back to the piano.

Duo rolled his eyes and sat down. "So where were we up to?"

"Isn't that your job to remember?" Heero asked scathingly.

It seemed that they were back to hating each other. Duo sighed- the messy haired boy had been rather nice to him the night before. He wished that Heero was like that more often.

"Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't." Duo glanced at his notebook. "Aa- the romantic piece it is. Start at bar 38."

Heero cocked an eyebrow inquisitively. "Why bar 38?"

"Why not?" Duo asked, blinking owlishly.

Heero gave an exasperated sound and positioned his hands on the keys. He took a few seconds to gather his thoughts, then started playing. Duo narrowed his eyes and suddenly laid his hands on Heero's, stopping the Japanese boy's playing.

"What?" Heero turned to stare at him, half angrily, half puzzled. "Why did you stop me playing?"

Duo looked back at him thoughtfully, not taking his hands off Heero's hands. "Just before you started playing- what did you do?"

Heero frowned. "Look at the music?" he offered, a biting note in his voice.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight Heero. I just want to know what you did before you started playing." Duo said, irritation written all over his face. "You had a closed kind of look. I want to know what you were thinking."

Heero's frown grew deeper. "I was just thinking about the piece of music."

"Were you?" Duo raised his eyebrows. "I don't think you were."

"What's it to you?" Heero snapped. "You're just here to make sure that I learn my pieces correctly."

"Exactly." Duo shot back. "So tell me."

"I push all my thoughts out of my mind." Heero replied. "So they don't distract me."

"Uh-huh..." Duo sucked on his lower lip. "Do you ever think about the music?"

"When I'm playing, yes."

"Well don't." Duo replied, a small smile on his face. "You're worrying way too much about what's going on the music to enjoy it. Just don't think- let the music carry you away."

"You sound like a fucking hippy." Heero growled.

Duo inclined his head. "Why, thank you. Now get back to work. Remember- don't think."

_Don't think? _Heero stared at the music uncertainly, not sure what he was going to do. How could he just not think? He was always thinking- how could he suddenly stop all of the thoughts in his head? Duo made it sound easy, as if it was just like turning off a tap, but it wasn't like that at all- if he didn't think, then he wasn't perfect.

"You're thinking too much." Duo's amused voice cut through his thoughts.

"I can't help it." Heero snapped, irritated.

Duo sighed. "We'll have to work on it. Just... I don't know, just focus on something else, and start playing."

"But I'm still thinking."

"Not about the piece you're not."

Heero growled angrily. "What the fuck do you want me to do? First you say don't think, now you're telling me to think again! Jesus, Maxwell, what do you want?"

Duo frowned deeply. "Are you alright Heero? You're in a really shitty mood today."

Heero let out his breath in one exasperated rush, and ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing's wrong, damnit!"

"I never asked if anything was wrong. I asked if _you _were alright." Duo said kindly, concern written all over his face.

"Well I'm not." Heero snapped. "I'm never alright!"

"Never?" Duo asked softly.

Heero groaned and rested his forehead against the piano. "I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

Duo chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about either. Why don't we start at the beginning? What exactly is bothering you so much?"

"Why are you so curious? What's it to you?" Heero asked waspishly.

"You're my friend, and I'm worried about you." Duo said simply.

Heero looked at him uncertainly. "I'm your friend...?" he repeated.

"Yes, Heero, you're my friend, and don't you ever forget that." Duo said, laughing softly.

Heero growled at him, though it lacked anger. "How can I forget it when you'll probably remind me every single minute?"

Duo shrugged, an impish look on his face. "Anyway, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know what to do." Heero admitted.

Duo frowned slightly, obviously puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Heero sighed. "The scholarship." was all he said in explanation.

"What about it?" Duo racked his mind for something wrong. They seemed to be on the right track for the scholarship- besides, there was plenty more time to practice. It didn't need to be perfect right now, so why was Heero so wound up?

"I need to do a duet." Heero said, sighing again.

"Well we can just play together." Duo replied, thinking of the most simple answer. The frown didn't disappear from Heero's face- it just got deeper.

"I'm not stupid." Heero said, an indignant note in his voice. "Don't think I haven't already thought about that. I need to do a duet with another instrument. Preferrably something of a different section."

"What about Quatre? Don't you have any friends that play an instrument well?" Duo inquired.

"Quatre can play the violin, but he's sitting the scholarship as well."

"He is?" Duo asked, obviously surprised. "Aren't you guys a little, well, _tense_ with each other?"

"No." Heero replied bluntly. "I don't care what he's up to, and vice versa. We're both individuals in this."

"So does he have a duet partner?"

Heero nodded. "He's with Trowa, as per usual."

"Trowa? Haven't heard of him before." Duo said, nibbling on his lip.

"Trowa Barton- he's coming with his family to the ball. You'll meet him then."

"So anyway, back to the duet problem. So do you have any friends-"

"No." Heero interrupted. "Do you play another instrument?"

Duo winced. "Well, yeah, but-"

"Good. You can play with me then." Heero said matter of factly. His tone of voice brooked no argument, making Duo sigh and slump in his seat. "What instrument?"

"Violin." Duo muttered through gritted teeth.

"Are you any good?"

Duo shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't played in a while."

Heero sensed that there was some sort of story behind why Duo didn't like the violin, but he knew better than to ask. It was Duo's business, and Duo's business alone.

"Have you got any duets?" he demanded.

"Yeah, but-"

"Good. What pieces?" Heero didn't wait for Duo's protest.

Duo groaned loudly. "Fine! I give in! I'll play the stupid violin for you. But if you don't get the scholarship don't go blaming me."

"Hn. Whatever." Heero shrugged, not caring in the slightest.

Duo felt like thumping his head against the piano, but quickly refrained himself. "I have a couple of duets. All for piano and violin- what kind of music do you want? Lively? Slow? Romantic? Sad?"

"Name me some, and I'll tell you which ones we'll do." Heero commanded.

_Sometimes I forget who's the teacher in this relationship, _Duo thought sarcastically.

"_La Gitana_, by Kreister- that's quite good. Maybe some Chopin? Umm..." Duo racked his mind. "_Serenade Melancolique_ would make an excellent choice- I'll bring the music for that tomorrow. We can start working on it right away."

"We should prepare two pieces- one for backup." Heero said thoughtfully.

Duo nodded in agreement. "Why don't we play _La Gitana?_ If you don't like it, how about _Melodie_, by Christoph Willibald von Gluck?" Duo shrugged. "I'll bring the pieces tomorrow, and we can decide then."

"Sounds like a plan." Heero smirked. "I'll look them through then. Which ones do you recommend?"

_He actually cares about which ones I like? _Duo wondered, amazed. _He's changed since the first time I met him._

"Well, um, _Serenade Melancolique_ for sure." Duo grinned sheepishly. "I love Tchaikovsky and don't get me started on Chopin."

Heero chuckled quietly. The sound was so alien that Duo could only stare dumbly at him.

"You laughed." Duo said, shocked, his eyes as wide as saucers. "You actually _laughed_."

Heero glared at him. "I _am_ human whatever you may believe."

Duo flushed, guilt gnawing at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Just drop it." Heero snapped.

Duo lowered his eyes, wanting nothing more than to bang his head against the wall. Heero had finally opened up to him a little, and he had managed to screw it up.

_As per usual, _Duo thought bitterly.

"So..." Duo broke the heavy silence. He searched for something to say, that wouldn't make the silence even more uncomfortable.

"I'll start with the first piece." Heero said in his usual monotone.

"Of course." Duo murmured. He leaned back in his chair, but he wasn't truly listening to Heero's playing. He was too busy concentrating on the boy himself.

Heero sensed that Duo wasn't paying attention, and skipped 8 bars, watching Duo to see his reaction. When the American didn't respond, Heero started playing an octave lower. Duo still didn't respond. Heero heaved a sigh and stopped playing.

"Pay attention Maxwell. I'm not hiring you to daydream." he said sternly.

Duo flinched and snapped back into reality. He saw Heero's eyes on him, and flushed. "What was that?"

Heero glared at him, unable to explain why he felt slightly hurt because Duo had been ignoring him.

_I must be sick_, Heero told himself firmly. _I don't need Duo's attention- I don't _want _Duo's attention._

"You weren't paying attention." Heero felt like a schoolteacher telling off a student. "What's the point in being my piano teacher if you don't listen to me play?" Heero chastised.

Duo looked away, guilt written all over his face. "I'm sorry, it's just that there's a lot of things on my plate at the moment."

_Like playing the violin again, and Mike, _Duo thought gloomily. _And you. Especially you, Heero._

"I don't care." Heero snapped, wincing inwardly at how heartless he sounded. "While you are here you'll be performing to the best of your abilities- you will not think of anything other than-" Heero paused. He had been about to say 'me' but quickly decided against it. "-music." he finished.

Duo frowned, his face like a thundercloud. Heero grimaced inwardly, sensing that he had totally the pissed the other boy off.

The long haired American stood up and brushed off his clothes. "Keep practising. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're leaving?" Heero asked incredulously. "It's only been around 45 minutes."

"I can't concentrate today." Duo said, gathering his notes together. "And seeing as I'm not able to perform to the best of my abilities I don't really have any choice other than to leave."

With those parting words Duo swept out of the room, leaving behind a slightly stunned Heero Yuy.

The messy haired boy blinked, not sure what to do. He was torn between going after Duo and apologising, or staying where he was.

_Why do I care so much about him? What's wrong with me? _Heero slammed his fist against the piano keys creating a loud crash.

"I saw Duo leaving- is everything okay?" Quatre asked, frowning slightly.

Heero twisted around, noticing the blond for the first time. The Arabian boy was leaning against he doorframe, looking more than slightly dishevelled.

"Everything's fine." Heero said, his voice tighter than he would've liked.

_Should I go after him and make sure that he's alright? _Heero wondered before realising what he was thinking and growling silently. _I'm not his nanny- there's no reason for me to go after him, even if I wanted to. Which I don't, _he added quickly.

Quatre sighed and ran a hand through his tousled blond hair. "Heero, I'm worried about him. I don't know what he's gotten himself into, but whatever it is, it can't be good. I'm not sure who that man was, but I don't think Duo's seen the last of him."

"So?" Heero asked coldly. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Keep an eye on him, would you Heero?" Quatre asked wearily.

"He's no concern of mine." Heero said, looking away. He glared at the piano as if it were to blame. And in a sense, it was.

_If there was no stupid scholarship then I wouldn't have even met the guy, _Heero thought sullenly.

"He is now, damnit!" Quatre snapped, making Heero stare at him in surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I'm just a little stressed right now."

"Hn. I'll do my best." Heero grunted and stood up. "I'll go after him. He'll probably be on his way to his apartment."

"Thank you Heero." Quatre smiled gratefully. "I just want to know that he's safe." he sighed. "I wish Duo would just tell us what's wrong."

"It's none of our business." Heero reminded him.

"I know, but..." Quatre trailed off, then shrugged, smiling in his usual calm manner. "You're right. I need to talk to Madame Levy about the flower arrangements for the ball, so I'll see you later Heero."

"Hn." Heero watched Quatre leave, before making his own way out of the house.

He guessed that Duo would return to his apartment and have lunch, before doing anything else.

_What about his other job? When does that start? _Heero wondered, making a little mental note to have dinner there more often.

He climbed into his limo. "Same place." he grunted.

The chauffeur nodded and started driving. Heero stared out the window, thinking over what had happened that morning. He wondered what Duo had been thinking about- he had seemed so preoccupied. His violet eyes had been unreadable, but Heero sensed that he had touched a nerve within Duo.

_What happened in Duo's past so that he hates playing the violin? _Heero thought, frowning. _I'll ask him about it. One day._

Heero climbed out of the limo and walked up to Duo's apartment. He was about to knock on the door when it was opened and Heero found himself staring into Wufei's angry face.

"You attract a lot of attention every time you come here, do you know that?" the Chinese boy hissed. "Hurry up, come in."

Heero was quickly hustled into the apartment and forced onto the sofa. He glared at Wufei, but the other teen ignored him steadily.

"I suppose you want Duo." Wufei said after a long silence. He was still quietly seething with anger, but had otherwise collected his emotions and was sitting opposite Heero calmly.

"Hn." Heero grunted. "Where is he?" he asked, knowing that Wufei wouldn't tell him unless he asked.

Wufei laughed and there was a hint of irony in it. "Strange that you should ask that. I was going to ask you the same question."

Heero frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He hasn't returned- I presumed that he was still at your place." Wufei shrugged. "He's probably out having breakfast somewhere. I'll talk to him later."

Heero's eyes narrowed. "About what?"

Wufei glared straight back at him. "It's none of your business."

"It is now. He's my employee and he is an important factor in my life for the next couple of months. I can't afford to lose him, not now."

"So what you're saying is that he's really important right now, but as soon as the scholarship is over and done he can go and get himself killed for all you care." Wufei demanded, his black eyes dancing with anger.

Heero growled and clenched his fists. "That's not what I'm saying at all." he snapped. "I'm not making any promises concerning Maxwell."

Wufei sighed. "Let's get something straight Yuy." he said, deadly serious. "Maxwell doesn't need false friendships or echoes of promises. I won't allow you to befriend him only to discard him like a used rag after you're done with him."

"How dare you-" Heero began angrily, but Wufei interrupted him.

"I'm not trying to insult your integrity. But I won't allow you to do that to him."

"What are you, his mother?" Heero bit out.

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Something like that." he said, smirking.

Heero let out his breath in an angry hiss and stood up. "This has turned out to be a pointless visit. I'll let myself out."

Wufei watched as Heero walked over to the door. He suddenly stood up, capturing Heero's attention.

"What?" Heero snapped.

Wufei sighed and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "If you're looking for Maxwell he'll be at this cafe." he shoved an address scribbled on a grubby piece of paper into Heero's hands. Wufei shook his head, a tiny smile on his lips. "I'm not sure why but I trust you with Maxwell, but I do. Make sure that he doesn't get hurt, and especially make sure that you don't let Mike near him."

"So now I'm Maxwell's mother?"

"For the time being, yes. Have fun." Wufei said, smirking somewhat evilly.

Heero simply let out a sigh and walked out of the apartment. He climbed back into the limo and glanced at the piece of paper in his hands.

_Granger's Deli, _the piece of paper read. _Look there. Don't let Mike get him._

Heero frowned. He hadn't seen Wufei write anything down, so the raven haired boy must have known that he was going to come after Duo.

_I don't like him, _Heero decided.

"Where to now, Master Yuy?" the chauffeur asked politely.

"Granger's Deli." Heero grunted.

They arrived at the small cafe which was packed full with people, most of them coffee addicts needing their regular fix.

"Can I help you?" a waitress asked, smiling coyly at Heero who merely glared at her in return.

"No." he snapped. Seeing her hurt expression, he quickly added "Thank you."

The waitress nodded, the coy smile wiped off her face, and strutted off to serve another, more cheerful, customer.

Heero looked around at the large throng of people, trying to shut out the loud chattering and ear piercing laughter.

_Where the hell is Maxwell? He had better be here, or else... _Heero growled menacingly.

"You looking for someone?" a man sitting nearby called out.

"Hn." Heero grunted non-committedly.

"Well, I know most of the people in here seeing as they're regulars. Just tell me the name and I'll direct you to their seat." the man said helpfully.

"Maxwell." Heero said, and the man nodded.

"You mean Duo? He's over there, table 12. Appears to be in a bad mood today." the man winked at him. "You'll probably be able to cheer him up though."

Heero glared at him and walked off to table 12, where he found Duo cradling a mug of coffee in his hands, staring moodily off into the distance. Not bothering to wait for Duo to snap out of his reverie, Heero sat down opposite him and caught the waitress's attention.

"Coffee. Black. No sugar." he ordered.

The waitress nodded and jotted it down on her notepad before walking off.

Duo blinked and stared at Heero in surprise. "Uh..." was all he could manage to get out.

_Nice, Duo. Real eloquent, _Duo scolded himself inwardly.

"Hn." Heero crossed his arms and glared at Duo steadily. The long haired pianist looked at him uncertainly, not sure why the Japanese boy was here, or why he looked so angry.

"So... what brings you here on such a fine day?" Duo asked in his usual joking manner.

"You." Heero replied, straight the the point as always.

"Me?" Duo repeated dumbly.

"Hai. I've been sent to look after you."

The surprise on Duo's face was quickly replaced by anger. "I can take care of myself! Jesus, what is Wufei's problem? I'm 17 years old, not 7!"

"Hard to believe." Heero muttered under his breath.

Duo glared at him. "I may act immature but I do know how to take care of myself."

"Right." Heero said sarcastically. "Which explains the whole ordeal with Mike the other night."

Duo scowled, unable to think of a retort. Heero glared back at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

The silence that settled over the pair after Heero's words was defeaning. Duo squirmed in his seat uncomfortably, trying to think of something to say that would take the Japanese boy's mind off Mike and off music.

He opened his mouth to speak but Heero -surprisingly- beat him to it.

"It wasn't Wufei."

"Huh?" Duo forgot all about eloquence and how stupid he must look with his mouth hanging open. "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, Wufei didn't send me after you. Well, not really."

Duo's brow crinkled as he tried to make sense of Heero's words. "So Wufei didn't really send you after me? What the hell does that mean?"

Heero gave an exasperated sigh. "It means that I came down here mostly of my own accord."

"Oh." Duo couldn't help but blush slightly.

_Get a grip on yourself Maxwell, he didn't just tell you that you're the most beautiful creature on the planet, _Duo told himself crossly. _Only when he tells you that can you blush like an idiot, and that's never ever going to happen._

"You okay?" Heero asked gruffly, staring at the table.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Duo asked, blinking.

"You seemed distracted this morning. Is there something wrong?" Heero demanded, still not meeting Duo's surprised eyes.

"Do I detect a hint of concern?" Duo teased, hiding his shock that Heero was actually concerned about him. "Heero, you're losing your touch."

Heero looked up and glared at him. "Shut it Maxwell."

Duo laughed and sipped his coffee, wincing as the scalding liquid slid down his throat.

"Gah! Hot!" he managed to gurgle.

Heero smirked at the violet eyed boy's antics. "Baka. You should've waited for your coffee to cool."

Duo made a face at him. "What does baka mean? Does it mean something good?" Duo asked, grinning.

"Idiot."

"Hey! What was that for?" Duo asked, making a pathetic face, sticking out his lower lip in a mock pout.

"Baka means idiot." Heero replied, unable to keep from smiling. "And don't think you can distract me from the original question, Maxwell. What's wrong?"

Duo shrugged, letting out a long sigh. "Everything's just piling up on me at the moment."

"Mike?"

"Him too."

"Who is he, Duo?" Heero asked, noticing how agitated Duo was- he was fidgeting with everything he could get his hands on, tugging and twisting the threads on his jacket, tapping his shoes on the ground, gnawing on his lip like a rabid rabbit.

"He's just some guy-"

"Don't give me that bullshit Maxwell." Heero said bluntly. "Now tell me who he is."

Duo flinched visibly. "I'm telling you, he's just a guy that I know."

"What does he want with you? Is he your boyfriend?" Heero winced inwardly. That he come out sounding just a little bit jealous.

"He just wants some money." Duo replied, grimacing. "There's no way I would ever have a boyfriend like that."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you guys kiss? Was he trying to rape you or something?"

Duo fell silent. Heero had basically struck gold.

"He was, wasn't he?" Heero demanded. "He was going to ra-"

"Shut up!" Duo slammed his fist against the table. "Just shut the fuck up!"

Heero fell into a stunned silence, along with the people sittting around them. They craned their necks around to see Duo, wondering what all the commotion was about. The waitress who was approaching their table with Heero's coffee stopped, uncertain whether to approach their table or not.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Duo said softly, a dangerous note in his voice. "Don't even _think _that you have an idea of what my life is like. You have no clue, Yuy. No fucking clue. You live your perfect little life in your perfect little house with your perfect little girlfriend. I live in a fucking shithole, with no real job, with an overprotective flatmate, and an asshole of a student!"

"Whom I would presume to be me." Heero said dryly. "Whatever you think of my life, Maxwell, just be assured that it isn't as perfect as you believe."

"Sure seems that way to me." Duo snorted.

"Um... is there a problem, sirs?" the waitress had gathered enough courage to approach them.

Heero shook his head mutely and accepted the coffee from her. She scuttled off back into the kitchens, obviously glad to have gotten away.

"What's the matter with you?" Heero asked, frowning deeply. "I'm going to start from the beginning, okay? So you owe this guy, Mike, money, and he attempts to _rape_ you?"

"It's not like that! Well, not exactly like that." Duo muttered, his shoulders slumped.

Heero's intelligent mind went over what he knew and what he had seen. Money owed... sex... Suddenly it all seemed to fit into place.

"You're sleeping with him in order to pay him back?" Heero asked in disbelief.

A look of pure disgust crossed his face when he saw the resigned look on Duo's face.

"You're disgusting." Heero hissed, unconsciously pulling away from Duo. "You agree to sleep with someone just because you owe them money? That's the lowest form of life there is!"

"You know nothing!" Duo almost screamed, before remembering that they were in a deli, and said it in a hoarse whisper instead. "You know nothing at all Heero! You think I want to do this? You think I'm enjoying myself, knowing that I have to fuck a man I can't stand?"

"Just pay him back!"

"The hell? Do you honestly think that I would sleep with him instead of paying him back! Are you fucking crazy?" Duo shook his head. "Unlike you, Yuy, most of us don't have money to spare. In fact, we don't have money in the first place."

Heero shook his head, rubbing his temples gently. "I don't get you Duo, I really don't."

"Trust me when I say that I feel exactly the same way about you." Duo muttered.

Heero sighed. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I apologise for my shock."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Uh... okay."

"I didn't mean to call you disgusting." Heero's voice was neutral, his face blank.

Duo looked away. "You were right." he said quietly. "I _am_ disgusting." he stood up. "Goodbye Heero."

"Goodbye?" Heero stood up as well. "There's no way I'm letting you out of this conversation. Let's go."

"What? To where?"

"My house." Heero replied, grabbing Duo's wrist and dragging him out of the deli. He vaguely realised he hadn't paid for his coffee as they climbed into the limo and gave a mental shrug. He would pay them back later some time. Right now Duo was more important.

Duo had no idea what the fuck Heero was doing, but decided that his life couldn't possibly get worse so he finally decided to stop struggling and just let Heero take him wherever.

_My god that boy is strong, _Duo thought, amazed beyond belief.

Heero's grip on his wrist was like iron, and no matter how hard Duo tried to get away, the grip remained vice-like.

The ride back in the limo was silent. Duo rubbed his now sore wrist, while Heero sat still and stared out the window mutely. His calm face revealed nothing, no anger, no hate, no malice, nothing at all.

_I wish I could do that- damn my too honest face, _Duo thought angrily.

Heero watched Duo's reflection in the car window carefully. He had no idea why he wanted to help the brunette so badly, or why he was so protective of him, but he didn't question it. There was no time to think about that now- he could analyse his feelings later. What was most important now was getting Duo to open up to him, to find a way to get that goddamn pervert away from him.

_Duo's more frail than he leads people to believe, _Heero thought, watching the pianist's long fingered hands tremble slightly. _He's so scared... How could I have missed this? How could I believe that he was doing alright? What did Wufei tell me before? That sometimes the only reason that Duo lived was for his music?_

Heero sighed and reached over, placing his hand on the younger boy's hand. "I'll help you."

Shocked by this rare show of emotion, Duo nodded silently.

"I'll pay him back."

That got his vocal chords working again. "What? No way! I owe him _heaps_!" Duo protested.

"I've got too much money anyway." Heero said calmly. "It won't hurt me to part with some of it."

"No! There's no way I could possibly ask you to repay _my_ debts!" Duo shook his head violently, his long braid whipping the air.

"You're not asking me. _I'm_ telling _you_." something that resembled a smile graced Heero's thin lips for a split second before disappearing.

"No... no..." Duo protested weakly.

"Baka." Heero chided softly, before turning away and opening the door.

Duo realised for the first time that the limo had been stationary for a few minutes. He quickly scrambled out of the spacious car and after Heero, tagging a few steps behind from his sudden benefactor.

Heero walked up the flights of stairs to the attic, where he held the door open for Duo. "Hurry up, get inside. I don't want Relena to realise we're home."

Duo nodded, not wanting to meet Heero's fiancee either. He sat down on the piano stool, swinging his legs, agitated.

"Stop being so damn scared." Heero snapped, sitting down in the other seat.

It was a reverse of positions, with him being in the teacher's chair and Duo in the pupil's seat. Had it been a subconscious act of Duo's, Heero wondered, to put himself in the chair that signified inferiority, submission?

Pushing that out of his thoughts, Heero leaned forward.

"Tell me exactly what's going on Maxwell. And leave nothing out." he commanded.

Duo opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally gathering up his courage to speak.

"Well.. I guess... There's not really a lot to tell you."

"I don't care."

"Um... alright then." he offered a weak grin which Heero didn't return. "Okaayy... Well, I really needed some money a couple of months ago."

"How much money?"

"$678."

"Hn. Carry on." Heero leaned back in his chair, his blue eyes never once leaving Duo's face.

"Well, I promised him that I would pay him back in no time at all, because I thought I could put in some more hours at work, and pay him back in small payments regularly." Duo sighed and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. "But then something happened, and I couldn't pay him back."

"What happened exactly?"

Pain and anguish shone clearly in Duo's expressive violet eyes before being replaced an artificial blankness.

"It doesn't matter." his voice was flat, dead.

Realising that no matter how much he questioned Duo on it the boy would never tell him, Heero gestured for him to continue.

"And yeah... He demanded payment, and then it changed from money into sex." Duo shuddered. "I agreed to sleep with him a couple of times if he stopped bothering me. And that's it." he shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"Hn." Heero remained silent for a few seconds, before standing up and walking over to Duo. Crouching down, Heero rested a hand on the nape of Duo's neck, and pulled him close. "I won't let him do this to you Maxwell."

Shocked by Heero's actions, Duo could do nothing but nod. He hesitated before dropping his head onto the older boy's shoulder. When Heero made no effort to move him or reprimand him in any way, the long haired pianist relaxed.

"Thank you..." he murmured some time later, finding his voice again.

"Hn. Now tell me more about Mike."

Duo tensed up again. "Why?"

Heero shrugged, the movement causing Duo's head to bob up then down again.

"Well... I don't really know all that much about him. I just know that his name is Mike Davies, and that's it."

"Where does he live?" Heero asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well how'd you find him then?"

"He's a moneylender. I found him through Jack."

"Jack?"

Duo laughed humourlessly. "Jack's a beggar- he begs around by the park."

Heero wondered briefly why Duo was associating with beggars but decided not to ask any more questions. "Alright then. Arigatou."

"No problems." Duo muttered. He pulled away and stood up. "I'd better be heading off home. Wufei will be getting worried."

Heero shook his head, also standing up. "You can phone him- I'm not letting you out of this house until I've found Mike."

"You're going to go after Mike?" Duo shook his head. "Mike will come looking for me, trust me, so there's no reason for you to go looking for him."

"Exactly." Heero retorted, standing in front of the door. "He'll come looking for you, and when he does, I'll deal with him."

Duo couldn't help but smile. Heero sounded so protective...

_Almost like a lover, _the long haired boy thought semi-dreamily. He realised what he was thinking and quickly shut down that train of thought. _Mike is more important right now, I have to deal with him at this point in time- I can think about Heero and how much I lust after him some other time._

"Can you fight?" Duo asked, doubt obvious in his voice. "I mean, it's not like you don't look fit or anything but can you actually _fight_?"

Heero smirked and rolled his eyes. "If you stay here you can see my fighting skills first hand." the boy smirked.

Duo raised an eyebrow. _It seems I've discovered another, even more arrogant side to Heero. Lucky me._

Heero saw the unimpressed glint in Duo's eyes and immediately cursed himself. Why had he said that? He was still so used to proving to people how intelligent he was, that he was more brains than money, that he wasn't just another pawn in his parents' game.

"Hn." Heero grunted and looked away. "Would you like something to eat?"

Duo's lips quirked into a grateful grin. "Sounds good to me. What have you got?"

Heero shrugged. "Let's go down to the kitchen and see." he started to open the door before freezing abruptly. "Actually I'll just get the maid to go down and see."

"What, afraid Mike will have come already?" Duo asked humourlessly.

Heero shook his head. Duo raised his eyebrows, about to question the boy further when he heard a female voice calling out the older boy's name.

Catching the grimace on Heero's face before it was quickly replaced by the usual blank mask, Duo had a good idea of what was going on.

"You _really_ don't like her, do you?" Duo asked, unable to stifle a laugh.

Heero growled. "Shut up. I don't want to marry her." he was unable to stop the words tumbling from his lips. Wincing inwardly, he waited for Duo to mock him, to laugh at his misfortunes.

Instead, the younger boy squeezed his shoulder in silent sympathy. Heero looked at him, surprised, and Duo quickly pulled his hand back, thinking that the Japanese boy had resented him invading his personal space.

"Sorry." Duo said awkwardly.

"Hn." Heero grunted, not really sure how to respond. He opened his mouth to explain that he hadn't been offended, when they heard the stairs creak and Relena's voice getting closer. "Kuso!"

"Huh?"

The confused look on Duo's face registered in the back of Heero's mind as "cute" but that thought was quickly banished.

_Can't think about that now..._

"Quick, through here." Heero opened a door that Duo hadn't even realised was there before, and shoved him into a dark passageway.

"Holy shit!" Duo looked around at the cramped passageway in amazement. "You even have a secret little tunnel thing!"

Heero snorted. "Hardly. It's merely a corridor connecting my bedroom to the study. It belonged to the first owner of this house, an extremely private man who hated leaving his room by the normal route and so created this one."

"How weird." Duo said, laughing softly.

He tried not to think about how close they were standing- just a few more millimetres, and they would be right up next to each other. Even now their bodies were slightly touching- Duo could feel Heero's body heat through their thin clothing.

The pianist thanked the heavens that it was quite dark in the passage, otherwise the fact that his face was bright red would be even more obvious than it already was.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked, a touch of concern in his voice. "Do you find it's hard to breathe in here?"

"No, no I'm fine." Duo's voice sounded strained, even to his own ears. He caught Heero's slightly worried look and flashed a large grin. "Shall we move on then?"

"Hn." Heero brushed past Duo and led the way. He stopped abruptly after a few minutes of walking and pointed to a door in the side of the passageway that Duo would have otherwise missed. "This leads to a guestroom." Heero paused. "More specifically, the one of the bathrooms in a guestroom."

"I think the guy who built this must have been a bit of a pervert." Duo laughed.

A brief smile lighted up Heero's stern face momentarily. "Can't disagree there."

Duo grinned, and they kept on walking.

They soon reached Heero's bedroom, which, to Duo's surprise, wasn't large and spacious as he had imagined it to be, instead just small and ordinary.

Heero saw Duo's incredulous stare and shrugged awkwardly. "It's not much, I know." Heero muttered.

"It's great!" Duo said sincerely, pausing to look at a piece of manuscript taped onto the wall. "Did you compose this?"

"Hai." Heero shifted uncomfortably. It was weird, having someone in his personal room- they were strictly off-limits to everyone- it had always been like that. And now Duo, the enigma that Heero just couldn't figure out, was in his room, and looking so damned _natural_.

"It looks really good!" Duo said, humming a few bars to himself. "You should finish it- the way it's going, it can rival any masterpiece that the greatest composers in history have ever written."

Heero's eyebrows snapped together. "Are you mocking me?" he demanded.

Duo looked at him in surprise. "No! Why on earth would I mock you?" he asked indignantly. "I was just telling the truth. I really do think it's great."

"Oh." Heero shrugged again, and walked over to the other side of the room.

He watched Duo from the corner of his eye- the American was now peering at some of Heero's sketches.

"These are pretty good. I didn't know that you drew."

"On occasion." Heero replied tersely.

"Hey! You drew me!" Duo exclaimed in surprise and held the picture up.

Heero stifled a sharp gasp of surprise.

_Shit!_

"That's amazing! You have a knack for drawing people, man." Duo grinned at him.

"Hn." Heero turned away, embarrassed. He had forgotten that he had stuck the picture of Duo up on the wall.

_I hope he doesn't think anymore into it... I do _not _have a crush on him... I can't- I'm engaged to be married, and what would happen if my family found out? They'd disown me for sure..._

"Heero? You okay?" Duo waved his hand in front of Heero's face, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, fine. Just fine..." Heero sighed.

"Hey, can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer it or anything, but why are you engaged to whatshername if you don't like her?" Duo asked, a puzzled frown on his face.

Heero rolled his eyes. "My family's decision. The Darlion family is an influential family in America, and my family is an influential family in Japan, so, combined, we would make a perfect union."

Duo winced. "You make it sound so..."

"Heartless?" Heero snorted and sat down on a chair nearby, gesturing for Duo to sit on the bed.

"Kind of, yeah." Duo said sheepishly.

"Well it is- our families forced us together, and I think that in her heart, Relena doesn't want it either."

"But she seems to be really into you." Duo said, surprised.

"She is because it is her family's wish that she falls in love with me. Seriously, I have a feeling that Relena would be much happier with someone that doesn't come from a family with money."

Duo raised an eyebrow. _It doesn't seem to be that way to me, but Heero _does _know her better- maybe she's deeper than she appears to be._

"So is that your question answered?" Heero asked.

"For now, yes." Duo grinned. "Y'know, after this whole Mike thing is sorted, we should go out somewhere. Like a themepark, or somewhere _fun_."

"Fun? Why?"

"To celebrate of course!" Duo's grin widened.

"But the scholarship-"

"Oh come on Heero, surely you can't be focussing all your energy on that?"

Heero shrugged. "It's important." was all he said in reply.

"You mean that's all you spend your time doing?" Duo asked, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. "But- but... I dunno... Don't you go out and just, well, mess around?"

"Mess around?" Heero echoed, frowning. "What does that involve exactly?"

"You're shitting me!" Duo leapt up.

Heero flinched and looked up at Duo, not sure if he should be frightened or not by the boy's weird behaviour.

"No, I'm not 'shitting' you." Heero forced his voice to remain calm.

"You mean to say that you've never just hung around with your friends, and do whatever you richies do? Like uumm... smoke cigars?"

"Smoke cigars? Why on earth would I do that...?"

"I don't know." Duo gave an embarrassed shrug. "That's what the rich people do in all of the movies."

"... right..."

Duo ignored him. "We can go to the amusement park, and buy lots of icecream! Come on Heero, what do you say? It'll be so much fun!"

Heero couldn't help but smile at Duo. _I've never seen anyone more beautiful than him... The way his eyes light up, the way he gestures so that it's a miracle he doesn't knock anything over... it all just makes him so damn captivating._

"Of course." he found himself saying. "It sounds like a good idea."

"Cool!" Duo grinned at him. "When shall we go? It'll be good for you to have a break from practice."

"It sounds great." Heero smiled at him and for a second their gazes connected, and Heero felt like he had caught fire. He wanted nothing more in that second than to reach out and pull Duo closer to him.

_This is no ordinary crush, _Heero realised.

He quickly averted his eyes, and stared readily at the ground. "We'd better be getting back to the piano room. Relena will have gone by now." he said, his voice flat and unemotional.

Duo couldn't believe what he had just felt- he had had his fair share of lovers, and he had fallen in and out of love countless times, but never before had he felt anything like this- they had _connected_.

_If there are such things as soulmates, then he's mine, _Duo decided.

Judging by the way Heero had turned a lovely shade of ripe red he had noticed it too.

"Heero..."

"Let's go." Heero commanded brusquely. He could feel Duo's curious violet gaze on him, and he wondered if Duo had felt the same way when their gazes had interlocked.

_Stop it Heero! _The Japanese boy scolded himself. _I'm getting sappy- gazes interlocking? More than a crush? I must be under way too much stress..._

"Heero, you felt it too, didn't you?" Duo asked quietly.

Heero turned to look at him, intent on saying no. But when he saw Duo sitting there, the expression on his face half hopeful, half afraid, he couldn't help but tell the truth.

"Yes." his voice had suddenly become hoarse. "Yes, I did."

_I can do this. I can face up to my emotions, _Heero thought, determined.

But when Duo stood up and started to approach him, Heero did the only thing his panic stricken mind would allow him to do: run.

#$&(

A/N: Uh yeah… a cliffie of sorts lol :P Well, review and please, no flames, but CC is welcome lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I thought I managed to do this chappie very quickly :P Considering I was on holiday for half the time lol n.n so yeah… Um yeah… You can thank EmoCloud and Death-Angel42 for the semi-quick update lol :P

Thanks to: Death-Angel42, GundamPilot03, sunstreake, lovova, Fantasy or Reality, lildevil666, Sakura evil twin of Sango, Yazzy, InfectedLife, Nikkler, Sailor Sayuri, ember-chan, WickedGame, Kyokorain, spirit-gun, Hikaru, Maskelle, EmoCloud, yaeko, mechante fille, Sasheenka, jess-eklom, ChibiNekoSakura, DeathXStar. A quick note: Hikaru: Lol yep, he'll be a virgin :D just for you lol Insert the usual disclaimer and warnings here :P Ok, Enjoy!#$&( 

**Chapter 4**

Duo watched Heero sprint off, surprised. He started to run after him, but decided to give Heero some time to think things through. Sitting back down on Heero's bed, Duo wondered what it had been that he had felt.

_Was is true love? Or was it just my hormones overreacting? After all, Heero _is _gorgeous... _Duo sighed and tugged on the end of his braid. _No, it was more than just hormones. I felt... _something_... when I met his gaze. It wasn't love... it was more than that._

The door opened and Quatre stood at the doorway, accompanied by a tall, lean boy around their age, with the wackiest hair Duo had ever seen. It was short all over except for the fringe, which was abnormally long and covered his eye.

"Oh! Duo, sorry- I didn't realise anyone was in here." Quatre apologised. He turned to the tall boy and nudged him forward slightly. "Duo, this is Trowa Barton, a friend of the family's. Trowa, this is Duo Maxwell, Heero's piano teacher."

Trowa inclined his head politely. "Pleasure to meet you." he murmured.

"Why don't you go up to meet Relena without me? I just need to talk to Duo briefly."

Trowa nodded and silently walked off.

_Damn he's a quiet one, _Duo thought.

"Sorry about that- Trowa isn't one for speaking. Don't take it personally or anything." Quatre smiled at Duo and sat down next to him. "How are the piano lessons going? Heero said that they were going fine, but then again, he says everything is 'fine', or 'hn', so it'll probably be better to hear your opinion."

Duo couldn't help but smile back. "No, Heero's telling the truth. Everything's going well- he'll have the pieces ready for the scholarship in no time."

"That's wonderful." Quatre said sincerely.

_It's hard to believe that they're competing for the same scholarship, _Duo thought, amazed. _There's no animosity at all._

"I couldn't help but be curious though, Duo..."

"What of?" Duo asked.

"Was there any particular reason why Heero suddenly ran out of the house? He looked very... upset." Quatre said, choosing his words carefully.

"Oh! You saw him? Do you have any idea where he's gone?" Duo asked, avoiding the blond's question.

"Probably down to the gardens, by the pond. He likes to go there to sit and draw." Quatre replied, frowning slightly. "Do you intend on going after him?"

Duo nodded. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to take your leave now. I'll see you later, Quatre!"

"Bye!" Quatre called out after him.

_Something's definitely up between those two._

!#$&()

Duo hailed a cab down to the park, which was what he presumed Quatre had been referring to, and sprinted down to the pond.

Heero was nowhere to be seen, and Duo gave a growl of frustration. New York was a big city, and Heero could be _anywhere_.

"Damnit!" he flopped onto the grass and glared moodily at the pond, as if it was the reason why Heero wasn't there.

Suddenly he spied a mop of brown hair sitting under one of the large oak trees and made his way across to it.

_That's gotta be Heero! It just has to be!_

He was so fixated on the figure underneath the oak tree that he didn't notice the person behind him until it was too late. A hand grabbed his arm in a vice like grip, making Duo cry out in pain.

The boy twisted around and felt his heart sink right down past his toes when he met Mike's ferocious glare.

"Where the hell have you been? You didn't keep your end of the agreement, Maxwell." the large man hissed.

"No, no, stop it..." Duo could feel his heart racing inside his chest. He was breaking out in cold sweat, and his mind was running around in circles.

_How the hell am I going to get away?_

"You're coming with me. I'll teach you for not keeping your word." Mike tightened his grip on Duo's arm, making the long haired boy whimper and struggle even harder. "We've got a score to settle Maxwell."

!#$&()

Heero felt like hitting his head repeated against the oak tree. How could he have been so stupid as to run off?

_I'm a fool! A stupid, worthless fool! And a coward at that. I couldn't even face Duo- how the hell am I supposed to return to him now and talk to him about how I feel? _Heero groaned loudly.

He looked across at the still pond, at the ducks that glided gracefully across the water and wished that his life was more simple... more idyllic and peaceful.

He couldn't help but notice a couple standing by the waterside. The man was large and muscular, and he was holding his girlfriend in a tight embrace.

_She looks so vulnerable and he looks so protective... _Heero sighed. _Could I have that sort of relationship with Duo? Could we... date?_

He kept on watching the couple, and frowned when he noticed that the man's grip seemed to be hurting his girlfriend, who was struggling and crying.

_Wait a minute... that braid! Those clothes! That's not a girl, that's Duo!_

Heero's eyes widened in horror when he realised that he was watching Duo being attacked by Mike.

"DUO!"

Heero raced towards Duo, not caring who he banged into or how crazy he must have looked, because all he cared about was Duo's safety. He stopped when he reached Mike and Duo, trying to regain his cool.

"Let him go." the barely controlled fury in Heero's voice made Mike flinch and loosen his grip on Duo slightly.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man demanded.

Duo looked up at Heero, tears of gratitude in his eyes.

_Thankgodthankgodthankgod..._

"It's none of your business." Heero retorted icily. "Now let him go."

"Why should I?" Mike sneered. "He's _my_ toy, and I'll do whatever the fuck I please with him."

Anger spread like poison through Heero's veins, and he clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms. "I said, _let him go_." his voice was shaking with a ferocity that Duo had never heard before.

"Make me." Mike smirked, and the next thing he knew he was lying on his back staring up at the sky, his face burning as if it was on fire, with blood streaming out of his most definitely broken nose. He gasped from the pain, and clutched his bleeding nose, rolling on the ground, wishing that the pain would stop.

"Come near him again, and I'll break every single bone in your body." Heero hissed, pulling Duo into the safe embrace of his arms. "Got that?"

Mike could do nothing but nod his agreement, knowing that there would be no way on earth that he could possibly beat this boy with eyes the colour of dark ice and with around the same amount of warmth of ice as well.

_He could kill, and he wouldn't care. He has the eyes of a murderer..._

"Come on, let's go back home." Heero wrapped a firm arm around Duo's slim waist, allowing the younger boy to lean on him. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you in any way?"

Duo could only shake his head mutely.

Heero heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good. I was so worried..." he trailed off and blushed slightly.

Duo grinned. "Thank you." he said, finally finding his voice. "If not for you I would never have been able to get away, and he would've-" Duo broke off with a shudder. "Anyway, thank you. I owe you my life."

Heero snorted. "Don't be stupid. It was nothing."

"It was everything to me, Heero." Duo said, completely serious.

Heero looked at him, surprised, and offered him a shy smile. "I'm glad I could be of help to you."

Duo returned the smile and reached out, taking Heero's hand in his own. "I owe you big time Heero. If you ever want anything, or need anything, I'll do it for you."

"What if I want you to jump off a bridge?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... I would do it for you, if you provided really good reasons." Duo said, and laughed, but Heero could tell that he was being serious.

A shiver ran down the older boy's back. _Anything for me... He would do _anything

"Why are you down here anyway?" Heero asked, frowning. It had only just struck him to wonder why Duo was at the park.

"Oh! Well, I was looking for you, and Quatre said that you'd probably be here, by the pond. So yeah... Mike kinda snuck up on me."

Heero unconsciously pulled Duo closer at the sound of Mike's name. What would've happened if he hadn't seen them? If he hadn't even been there in the first place?

_He would've raped him, or killed him, _Heero thought, shuddering.

They had reached the edge of the park now, and Heero quickly hailed a cab. They climbed in, and as they drove off, Heero could see Mike staggering across the park, blood streaming down his face.

_Good. It serves him right. I'll teach him to touch _my _Duo._

"Heero?" Duo looked at him curiously.

The brunette was staring mutely out the window, a closed expression on his face.

_I can't believe that he beat up Mike for me... He did it for me, a person who he hardly knows- I can't believe that I ever thought he was an asshole, _Duo thought incredulously.

Heero turned and looked at him, and his face lost its stern look. "Yes?" he asked, and smiled.

Duo could only stare up at Heero's face, speechless.

_He's so beautiful..._

"Duo?" Heero raised an eyebrow, and the edges of his eyes crinkled as the smile disappeared to be replaced by a worried look. "Are you alright?"

"You... you're just so..."

Heero frowned. "Duo?" he leaned forward and shook Duo slightly. "What's the matter?"

"You're so..." Duo smiled at him, and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Are we going back to your house?"

Heero still looked confused and worried, but he went along with the change in conversation. "Yes. I believe I owe you a lunch."

As if listening in on the conversation, Duo's stomach grumbled loudly. The younger male went bright red and stammered out an apology.

Heero shook his head, a bemused expression on his face. "It's alright. So you saw Quatre, did you?"

"Yeah, he was with some guy... umm... Trowa? I think that was his name anyway."

"Trowa Barton." Heero nodded.

"So that's his duet partner?" Duo asked curiously.

"Yeah. They're also lovers."

"What?" the stunned expression on Duo's face was hilarious.

Heero stifled a snigger and managed to nod calmly. "Why so surprised?"

"It's just... they're so different! Trowa looks so... silent."

"It matches Quatre, don't you think?" Heero smirked. "Trowa can talk quite a bit when he feels like it. You've just got to get to know him better."

"Oh, alright." Duo grinned. "That's so cute!"

Heero rolled his eyes. "We're here. Come on, let's go." he paid the cab driver and pulled Duo out of the car. "With luck Relena will be helping out with the ball decorations, so we'll be able to sneak in without a problem."

"I hope Relena doesn't hear you talk about her like that." a silky voice said from behind them.

Heero sighed, not bothering to turn around. "Dorothy." he acknowledged.

A slender girl stepped forward and smirked at Heero. "Heero." she purred. "Good to see you again." she glanced at Duo. "And who might this be?"

"This is Duo Maxwell." Heero said politely through clenched teeth. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got to be going."

Dorothy inclined her head, the infuriating smirk never leaving her lips. Her gaze lingered on Duo's face.

"Nice to meet you." she said, and there was a sly note in her voice that Duo found unsettling. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again..."

"She was kinda creepy." Duo whispered to Heero in an undertone as they walked off. "Who is she exactly?"

"Relena's closest friend." Heero replied just as quietly. "I'm really just not sure about her." he gave a tense shrug. "There's just something... sneaky about her."

Duo laughed softly. "That's one way of putting it."

Heero smiled briefly and opened the door for Duo, who, a little surprised, entered hesitantly.

"Uh... thanks."

"No problem." Heero looked up sharply as he heard a female voice getting louder. "Oh shit..."

"I take it that there's no secret passage we can escape through this time?" Duo asked.

"Iie. Unless..." Heero suddenly grabbed Duo and shoved him into the closet, before climbing into it as well, and shutting the door quickly and silently.

Their bodies were flush against each other, and Heero could feel Duo's heartbeat against his.

_So close... so goddamn close..._

Heero felt Duo's breath on his neck and shivered involuntarily. The situation they were in was so deliciously erotic, and Heero knew he was getting aroused.

_Shit! Now is really _not _the time, _he cursed silently.

He prayed to whatever entity was listening to him to make Relena piss the fuck off so he could get out of the cupboard, and away from the living enigma that was Duo.

He felt Duo twitch and wondered if the long haired boy was just as uncomfortable- was it possible that he had felt the same attraction that Heero had felt earlier before, before Heero had run off like the coward he was underneath it all?

_No, no it just can't be possible- what on earth would he want with me? Nobody can love me, _Heero thought bitterly. _Nobody at all._

The brunette heard Duo stifle something that sounded suspiciously like a muted groan.

"Are you alright?" he whispered so quietly that he could barely hear himself.

"I- I'm fine..." Duo's voice was strained.

Heero frowned and shifted so that he was facing Duo fully. A groan that was neither muted nor stifled escaped from Duo's lips.

"God..."

"Duo?" Heero asked anxiously.

He shifted again, and froze as he felt something hard pressing against his thigh.

_Could it- could that be- _Heero's mind went into overdrive. _He _is _just as uncomfortable as I am!_

Duo felt Heero tense and wished that the ground below him would just open up and swallow him whole. Now Heero knew that he was lusting after him, that he wanted, no, _needed_ him.

_He's going to fire me, and I'm never going to see him again, _Duo's panic stricken mind thought, and he grabbed Heero's shirt.

"Please- please don't- I didn't mean- Oh God, I'm so sorry..." the words tumbled from Duo's lips and the long haired boy knew that they didn't make sense, but he was too desperate to care.

_I need this job, I need the money, and I need to see Heero again..._

Heero had flinched when Duo had suddenly grabbed his t-shirt, but when the other boy started pleading brokenly with him, he realised that there was no way he could run this time.

"Duo." he said softly.

Duo was shaking now, and Heero laid his hands on the boy's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Duo." he called out again.

"Please Heero, please don't send me away, please don't make me stay away from you-"

"Duo!" Heero said sharply, and the American boy fell silent. "I'm not going to send you away." he carried on in a softer voice. "I don't want you to go away."

"... You don't?" Duo asked, quiet amazement in his voice.

"No." Heero steeled his nerves, and forced himself to carry on. "Before..." his throat went dry, and he swallowed loudly, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. "Earlier, when we were in my room- and you asked me if I had felt something, I said yes, remember?"

"I know, but then you ran off." there was a trace of hurt in Duo's voice.

Heero winced. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright." there was a smile in Duo's voice. "So... you _did_ feel something?"

Heero nodded. "I definitely felt something Duo. It was more than simple lust."

It registered in the back of Heero's mind that he had never been this open to anyone before. What would happen if Duo rejected him? If all that he had felt was pure lust, and no love?

He heard Duo's sharp intake of breath, and then, to his surprise, the younger male leaned against him and captured his lips in a fiery kiss.

Heero moaned quietly, and brought his hand up to cradle Duo's cheek, his other hand grasping the slender boy's hip, pulling him as close as it was humanly possible to be.

He felt Duo's tongue against his lips, begging entrance. He willingly parted his lips, allowing Duo to explore freely.

Heero had had his fair share of kisses before, but this was like nothing he had ever experienced- sure, there had been chemistry in all those other kisses, a spark, but nothing like this.

_God I feel like I could just catch on fire right here and now, _Heero thought, moaning quietly as Duo bit down on his lower lip, hard enough to arouse him even further but not hard enough to draw blood.

"You goddamn tease." Heero panted, as Duo pulled away.

From what he could make out of Duo's features in the meager amount of light, the boy was smirking and looking incredibly pleased with himself.

"Only for you." Duo purred.

Heero rolled his eyes, and grabbed Duo, pulling him in for another kiss.

This time when they parted, they were both flushed and panting heavily.

"I think we should take this somewhere else." Heero said. "I'm not sure that the closet can take much more of us." he smirked down at Duo.

Duo tensed. "Heero..."

Heero grimaced, dreading what he guessed would be coming up next. _He's realised that he doesn't actually want to be with me- this has all just been a screwed up case of hormones and desperation, and nothing else..._

Duo must have seen the defeated look on Heero's face because he jabbed Heero square in the chest. "Stop immediately presuming the worst." he said sternly. "I like you a lot, Heero Yuy, and I shit you not."

Heero couldn't help but smile.

"I just wanted to say that... I mean, don't take it offensively or anything, because it's not 'cause of you, I swear! It's just that I don't want- I don't want-" he broke off, and even though there was hardly any light, Heero could see that he was bright red.

"You don't want sex?" he asked gently.

Duo nodded, obviously embarrassed. "I mean, not just yet! It just feels... too fast..."

"I understand." Heero pressed a chaste kiss against Duo's bruised lips. "I feel the same way."

"Really?" Duo grinned happily. "But then what did you mean by what you said before?"

"I just don't want to stay in this closet anymore." Heero replied. "I want to be able to see you clearly, and be able to hold you properly."

Duo blushed and gave Heero an awkward hug. "You're right, this closet is freaking tiny." he grinned roguishly. "Let's get out of here, then."

Heero smirked. "I suppose the oh-so-wonderful cliché 'coming out of the closet' would be appropriate at this time?"

Duo groaned and swatted him playfully. "Give me another bad cliché and I'll hit you for real." he warned.

Heero rolled his eyes and pressed his ear against the wardrobe door. In all his excitement he had forgotten that Relena was somewhere close.

_What if she heard us? _fear settled like a lump of lead in the pit of his stomach. _She can't have- we would have heard her reaction, surely..._

Heero pushed the closet door open cautiously and his eyes widened in shock and horror when he saw Dorothy standing in front of him, smirking smugly.

"Well..." her smirk widened. "Heero... What a pleasant surprise..."

"Dorothy." Heero's voice was tight. He stepped out of the closet, putting himself between Dorothy and Duo.

"Oh, and Duo too?" the mock surprise in Dorothy's voice made Heero grit his teeth.

"Don't play with me. How long have you been here?" he snapped.

"Long enough, Heero." she took a step forward, and Heero didn't like the look in her pale eyes. "It's a pity that Relena was here to see or hear."

"Don't you dare tell her!" Heero made to grab Dorothy's wrist but then thought better of it. He settled on clenching his fists instead, not noticing when his fingernails broke the surface of his skin.

"I'm her friend, so I should be obliged to tell her."

"No!" Heero burst out. He felt Duo's hand reach out and take his, and he

squeezed the long haired boy's hand reassuringly. "I won't let you tell her."

"Who said I was going to tell her?" Dorothy asked slyly. "All I said was that I _should_ tell her."

"Don't you play your games with me, Catalonia. What do you want?"

"I'll let you and your catamite's secret stay safe, but only if you do me a favour."

"A favour?" Heero echoed warily. "What kind of favour?"

She winked. "You'll see." Dorothy started to walk off. She reached the doorway and paused. "I'll see you around Heero. And you too, Duo." she inclined her head politely in their direction and left the room.

Duo shuddered and pulled Heero into a tight hug. "God she creeps the hell out of me." he mumbled.

Heero managed a weak smile. "Me too."

"What are we going to do?" Duo asked, relaxing slightly as Heero stroked his hair absentmindedly.

"I don't know." Heero frowned, and pulled Duo closer against him. "I just don't know..."

_But whatever happens, I'm not going to lose you Duo, _he vowed silently.

#$&&(

So what do you want Dorothy to want? Lol I was thinking that she might want Relena for herself, but you guys can decide lol :P I wasn't actually planning her to be evil or anything, just sneaky :D so yeh… nothing too drastic xXu

Ok, no flames, just CC please:D thankies


End file.
